Revenge is a Dish Best Served by Me
by Fighting Chicken
Summary: Señor Senior, Jr. and Bonnie break up. Bonnie is not amused. Who is in her crosshairs?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you saw him/her/it on TV, I don't own her/him/it.

"STOPPABLE!!" bellowed Steve Barkin, "This liquid nitrogen isn't going to clean itself up!"

"Three things Mr. B. First, it will clean itself up. Since it's, you know, liquid nitrogen. It's going to evaporate. Second, not my department. Liquid nitrogen is part of chemicals, that would be Antoine's. Third, no orange tie, no..." Ron gazed upwards as Barkin had greatly intruded on his personal space. He looked up expecting to see black, but instead saw a flash of orange just below the jawline of his former high-school nemesis and current on-the-job nemesis.

"WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY TELL ME THESE THINGS!!"

"This is my way of telling you," replied a gradually reddening Barkin.

"If I had a dollar for every time someone told me that..." Ron mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'I'll get to work on the cleaning.'"

Just as Ron began to mop up the now-less-than-existent mess, a familiar voice came on over the Smarty Mart intercom.

"Ron Stoppable, please report to the main entrance. Ron Stoppable, main entrance." Wade's voice echoed throughout Smarty Mart.

"THE VOICES! MAKE THEM STOP!" yelled Barkin about ten seconds after the announcement. He glanced over to the site of the spill, and saw that both Ron and the liquid nitrogen had vanished.

"Good work there, Stoppable!" Of course, Ron had already made his way out of earshot (running away from villains didn't just come in handy on the football field) and into Kim Possible's highly-modified Roth SL.

--

"Wade, thank you for hacking into the Smarty Mart intercom system. KP, what is the sitch?"

"Señor Senior, Senior has purchased some new Spinning Tops of Doom," said Kim.

"While I appreciate being liberated from work, I don't understand why we're needed."

"These aren't your ordinary Spinning Tops of Doom," replied Wade on the Sloth's onboard monitor. "They are 300 feet tall and 100 feet wide, they can travel thousands of miles across land and water, and he's planning to use them. Here's the video he sent out an hour ago.

Wade's face disappeared, replaced by Señor Senior, Senior's visage. The evil billionaire cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Greetings, citizens of the world. I am Señor Senior, Senior. I come to you bearing news. How you decide to react to it will determine whether it is good news or bad news. If you have visited my private island, you know that as part of the security system, I employ Spinning Tops of Doom, available wherever fine villainy accessories are sold. But then I thought, 'Why just use them for defense, when I could use them for offense?'"

"Hey, that was my idea!" yelled a voice from off screen.

"Not now, my son's girlfriend, I'm busy demanding things of the world's leaders. Where was I? Ah, yes, my Spinning Tops of Doom. I commissioned the construction of far larger versions of the originals. The shipment arrived today, and I must say I am pleased. I have twenty so far, and I should be receiving the others within the week. Therefore, I demand 100 billion dollars to be paid to me within the next two weeks. My investments have been taking a hit, and these new toys don't come cheap, you know. If I am not paid, I shall unleash my Spinning Tops of Doom on the world's largest cities. Thank you and have a nice day."

Wade's face returned to the screen. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Kim replied, "If you wouldn't mind remotely piloting the car, Ron and I would like to spend a little...quality time together." Her eyebrows rose suggestively as she spoke to Wade.

"I've been wanting to test those systems anyway," said Wade. Hang on, I've got another hit on the site from...Martin Smarty?"

"What does he want?"

"Um, he wants to know if I can secure the Smarty Mart computers so that the person who hacked into the intercom system today can't get in."

"You are that person," stated Ron. "So he is basically asking you if you could design a computer system that you couldn't hack? Aww man, now my brain hurts!"

Wade sat there contemplating this problem. "Listen, Kim, could you just put it on autopilot? The coordinates to the Seniors' island are already programmed in. I don't think I'm up for driving. These sort of questions take a lot out of me."

"Take all the time you need, Wade." said Kim. "With the Sloth on autopilot," she said turning towards Ron, "we should be able to have a little fun on the way to this mission."

Just before they began the transoceanic part of their journey, Kim joined her best friend for the better part of their lives and boyfriend for a bit more than a year in the back seat of the Sloth. There would be much time and little to do before they arrived at their destination. After they graduated from high school, they had started a bit of a pre-mission tradition, at least on missions that took them far away from prying (by that I mean Dr. James T. Possible's) eyes.

"Let the games begin." breathed Kim.

--

"Gin!" called Ron, as he laid down his hand.

Kim looked at his hand in dismay. This was his sixth straight victory. The Ron Factor was working overtime, and she hoped he could save a little for, you know, _the actual mission_. But how could she get his mind off of the game at which he was currently excelling? Only one course of action would be certain to get the job done.

Ron had perhaps a tenth of a second to react to her attack, not even close to enough time to begin an effective counterattack. He simply decided to lie back and enjoy his defeat. He kept his hands in PG-rated places knowing that: one, they could be coming up on the Seniors' island any minute now, two, that Wade could contact them without warning to give them a final briefing heading into this mission, and three, that Kim's left knee was just far enough from his more sensitive areas to build up enough momentum to generate significant discomfort. Kim allowed him to come out on top just long enough for him to notice that his first reason for keeping his hands restrained was justified.

"We're here." said Ron. As Kim found her way back to the driver's seat, Ron's second concern about being all touchy-feely with Kim turned out to be justified as well.

"I've reviewed the latest satellite imagery of the Seniors' island." Wade put a few of these images on the screen. "He's added a few more self-activating lasers, but nothing that you haven't faced before."

"Could you go back to the first picture?" asked Kim.

"Sure," replied Wade, pulling up a live overhead shot of the complex.

"Zoom into and sharpen the area around the pool, please and thank you."

Wade complied with Kim's request. Señor Senior, Jr.'s girlfriend of the past eight months, Kim's longtime nemesis Bonnie Rockwaller came into view, along with a few servants providing her with beverages with tiny umbrellas in them and assorted skin care products.

"Is there a way we can stop them without coming anywhere near the pool?"

Wade's system furiously scanned the complex. "If you land on the private beach directly ahead of you, then go into the grotto on the west end of the beach, there will be a tunnel leading into what appears to be their private recording studio. Go up one flight of stairs and you find yourself in the hangar that has the giant Spinning Tops of Doom inside."

"Have I ever told you how much you rock, Wade?" said Kim, steering the Sloth towards the beach he described.

"Not in at least three weeks, but I'll let it slide. This time."

The Sloth ran aground, and Kim parked it in the shade. Kim and Ron got out and made their way into the grotto. They found the entrance and made their way through the damp tunnel.

"You'd think that with all their money, the Seniors could spring for waterproof secret passages. Rufus and mold do not get along very well." A muffled sneeze emanated from Ron's pocket just after he finished talking.

The end was near. Of the tunnel, that is. Sure enough, it emerged into what appeared to be a recording studio. One that was currently occupied by SSJ.

"Kim Possible?! What are you doing here? Whatever it is, it will not be!" SSJ said as he pressed a big red button on the mixing board. A net came down...right next to where Kim and Ron were standing.

"No...it's not fair! You were supposed to be standing about a foot to the left so that I could capture you and deliver you to my father!" pined SSJ.

"Sorry I messed up your plans," said Kim, "but I'm afraid mine conflict with yours. I have to stop your father from using his new and improved Spinning Tops of Doom."

"In that case, it would be advisable for you to carry on alone. The hangar's security system is not able to detect single people. I think it's something Papi needs to fix, but he's been all 'Let me handle this plot and you stick with your teen pop sensation thing' lately. Anyway, I was hoping that Ron could stay here and help me with my dream while you go and do your thing."

"Fair enough. But how exactly do you think he could help?" asked Kim.

"No one else has been able to. This is my destiny, and I will do anything to make it happen!" SSJ was nearly in tears.

"OK. KP, be careful out there. I love you." Ron kissed her a bit longer than SSJ would have liked, but then she was on her way.

--

AN: Nothing much has happened yet, but the title and rating will make sense later on. Don't hold your breath for updates, as I have a lot on my plate.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I own nothing and like it.

As the door closed behind Kim, Señor Senior, Junior turned to Ron.

"Please, have a seat." As Ron found the nearest comfortable-looking chair so as to comply with the airheaded heir's request, metal clamps emerged from the arms and legs of the chair and bound Ron to the soft Corinthian leather.

"Hey, I thought I was just here to help make you an international teen pop sensation. Why me, by the way?"

"It's not very often you get to meet someone that the judge from American Starmaker didn't absolutely tear to shreds."

"Actually, I see you pretty much every time Kim comes to stop one of your father's evil plans."

"True, but you usually help her stop my Papi, and this time he specifically wanted to face Kim alone. He will be ever so proud that I have completed this task. Fizzy beverage?"

"That sounds good," Ron said. If he had to be captured by any supervillain, his first, second and third choices would be the Seniors, although back before he and Kim became more than just friends, he may have put Shego on that list. SSJ returned with two fizzy beverages and gave one to Ron. He took a sip and noticed that it had a definite aroma and flavor.

"Um, Junior, you are aware that I'm not 21, right?"

"Um, Ron, you are aware that this island is not part of the U.S.," replied SSJ, almost mocking Ron. "It should help me really get some good advice from you."

"I don't need to get drunk to give you good advice. Or bad advice for that matter." Nonetheless, Ron finished his complimentary beverage. "To start with, pop songs are about one of three things: falling in love, being in love..."

--

As usual, Wade's surveillance was exactly correct. Kim had ascended the flight of stairs, finding a sturdy-looking door. She pulled out her laser lipstick to cut through the door's lock. About halfway through, she bumped her hand into the handle, and the door, which had never been locked in the first place, opened to reveal a vast hangar filled with what appeared to be the entire contents of the Henchco catalog. Before she could take two steps into the hangar, Kim heard the echoing voice of a familiar foe."

"Ah, Kim Possible, this time without your partner," said Señor Senior, Senior. He was seated at a console just to the left of the door through which Kim had just passed. "This should make for a far fairer fight. It's good to know that Junior is supporting my hobby."

"I'm afraid your hobby will have to be put on hold while you two take a vacation to a luxury eight-by-ten cell."

"Be that as it may, let's see how you perform without a distraction!" As he completed his declaration, he pressed a number of buttons on the console and an array of jagged, rapid-moving objects emerged from a series of doors on the edges of the hangar, including some of the original Spinning Tops of Doom. However, Kim dodged the first wave of mechanical mayhem rather easily, barely breaking a sweat. As the objects approached the sides of the hangar, she made a break for the door.

"Why the rush to leave?" asked SSS. "The fun is just beginning!"

"This hangar is going to be torn to shreds in about 10 seconds. I have no plans to be inside when it collapses." Kim yelled to the silver-haired supervillain.

"I'm not going anywhere. It's impossible to break these walls, for you see the steel is much too strong. Unlike your average supervillain, I do not have my buildings do not self-destruct unless I tell them to do so. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." With that, SSS mashed a few more buttons and toggled some switches on his Death Console CCR32084. Soon even more sharp objects made their way towards Kim. Due to the sheer number of potentially deadly projectiles heading her way, this time she did actually break a sweat; well, that and the fact that a number of these devices of doom were rocket-propelled made the room a few degrees warmer. She fired her blow dryeresque grappling gun into the ceiling and raised herself above the fray.

"Wade, I don't see the big ones in here!" yelled Kim.

"The wall furthest from Señor Senior, Senior is retractable. The switch should be on his console somewhere."

"If only Ron were here," Kim thought and subconsciously said out loud. "he could draw off some of these projectiles and give me a clear shot at Mister 'I want a more accurate assessment of my evil.'" All of a sudden, Kim heard a rumbling behind her and saw the wall begin to sink into the floor. As it lowered, part of the massive assortment of flying and/or spinning sharp things began to make its way towards the giant Spinning Tops of Doom. Sure enough, when the irresistible force met the not-yet movable objects, the result was a dead heat. Everything began to disintegrate in a massive fireball that was rapidly approaching Kim.

"I knew I should have waited longer to fuel those," muttered SSS. After he hit a big black button on the control panel, an escape pod emerged from the floor. As he jumped on board, he turned to Kim, telling her "I'd love to stay and watch your roast, but I have to catch Flight 1919 to out of here. Stay cool!"

Kim leapt from the rafters of the hangar and grabbed onto the back end of the escape pod. The pod emerged through a portal in the wall, and she let go and began to tumble down the mountain on top of which the Seniors' lair was located. As SSS's pod shot further into the sky, Kim noticed she was no longer tumbling on solid ground; there was nothing but about 100 feet of air between her and the beach below. Hoping that a little bit of the Ron Factor had rubbed off on her as a result of all the "quality time" they spent together, she fired her grappling gun into the air.

--

Maybe it was the Ron Factor, maybe it was that Kim remembered seeing the palm tree on the way down. Either way, her shot found its way into the trunk of that tree, and her tumbling gave way to a far more graceful arc. As she reached the bottom of this arc, she released the cable, falling a few feet into a soft dune and tumbling to a halt. After she regained her bearings, she glanced back upward to notice pieces of the hangar raining down on the beach. Fortunately, these pieces were falling at a slow enough rate that she could avoid them with little effort. Kim called Ron on her Kimmunicator.

"Ron, let's roll out. The spinning tops met their doom."

"Jutht a thecond, KP," said Ron with a full mouth. He was holding a tray which had a few bits of cheese and a sleeping naked mole rat on it. After he finished swallowing the contents of his mouth, he turned to the servant who had brought this tray to him. "I must have the recipe for...what do you call this?"

"Sailing the Seas of Cheese," responded the servant and SSJ simultaneously. "Jinx, you owe me a soda," said SSJ.

"Right away, sir." replied the servant as he left the room.

"Kim Possible, are you still there?" asked SSJ in the general direction of Ron's communication device. "I would like to thank you for allowing me to borrow Ron. I now understand what I must do in order to become an international pop sensation. If there is any way I can repay you, let me know."

"You can let Ron go," said Kim, who was now in SSJ's recording studio.

"Fine," said SSJ reluctantly. "I must go and implement phase one of my plan to achieve my destiny!" As he spoke these words, he burst through the door and sent a servant and a soda flying. Kim caught both easily.

--

Ron and Kim made their way out of the Senior's complex the same way they had come in, much to the displeasure of the least hirsute member of Team Possible. They went to where they had parked the Roth SL Coupe and found it the way they had left it. Rufus, who had just waken up from a food-induced coma, staggered out of Ron's pocket.

"So...much...cheese," he chirped as he waddled into his specially-designed cabin beneath the front seat of the Sloth.

"Ron, could you try to get as much sand off of you as possible?" asked Kim. "Last time we were here, it took me two hours to get all the sand out of the floor mats."

"Maybe if we parked in, like, a garage on this island, you wouldn't have to worry about you tracking sand into your car." Ron stated with a hint of pride in his deductive reasoning skills.

"First of all, this is an island. While they probably have dozens of cars, they are not going to drive here. Second, ME tracking sand into the car? It's not like you're coated with Teflon, you know," replied Kim.

"Enough already with the discussion, KP. We've foiled the bad guy..."

"Who got away..."

"I got to help Junior with his music career..."

"You say that like it's a good thing..."

"And we got to make out on a beach..."

"We didn't..." Before Kim could finish her sentence, Ron quite literally swept her off her feet. However, the extra weight made Ron lose his balance. Combine that with the sense of intoxication he got every time his lips met Kim's and the slope of the beach added up to two crazy lovers heading towards the waves.

"Great, now I'm sandy," said Kim playfully, "and wet," as a wave crashed over their heads. They managed to pull themselves together long enough to emerge from the surf and walk back to the car. Kim slumped into the driver's seat despite her previous diatribe against sand in the Sloth, and Ron did the same on the passenger's side. "Besides, we made it through this mission without ever once having to see or hear from..."

An anguished cry pierced the sky, the eardrums of anyone within fifty feet of the source, and quite possibly the space-time continuum.

--

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. It helps to increase the quality and quantity of my writing. I assure you that the title will start to make sense within the next few chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I cannot own Kim Possible, as that would violate the 13th Amendment.

"I wonder which nail she broke this time?" asked Ron.

"I believe that was the sound of a break-up," replied Kim.

"THIS...IS...NOT...HAPPENING!!!" Another scream, this one marginally more coherent than the first, shattered the silence that came after the first eruption.

"Dramatic much?" said Kim and Ron to one another as they made their way towards the main entrance to the Seniors' lair. As they worked their way into the Seniors' compound, there was no need to avoid the pool area; this was their destination. As they came closer, the eerie silence was shattered again by yet another cry.

"YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?" shrieked Bonnie in the general direction of a surprisingly stoic Señor Senior, Junior.

"Um, he figured out that you're a gold-digging nymphomaniac?" thought Kim.

"I explained to you already, I must fulfill my destiny. I will achieve superstardom with Father's money and my incomparable talent, but I must write my own material to gain credibility within the music industry. I can buy many things, but inspiration is not one of them."

"B-b-b-but that doesn't mean you have to reach superstardom without me," answered a noticeably calmer Bonnie, "I won't get in your way as long as you let me stay with you."

Bonnie's bargaining fell upon deaf ears. "Your words mean nothing to me, stranger," replied SSJ coldly. "It is how it must be." At this, the levee broke, and Bonnie fell to her knees, and shortly thereafter crumpled into a sobbing mess.

"Ron, did you put Junior up to this?" asked Kim, who was still hiding just out of Bonnie and Junior's lines of sight.

"Just because I give people advice doesn't mean that they'll take it," said Ron. "I mean, I had no idea Bonnie would take it this way." Kim would have rolled her eyes about 180 degrees if she were physically capable doing so. Not _everything_ is possible for a Possible, after all.

"I would strongly recommend that you refrain from full disclosure in the likely event that we have to give her a ride back to Middleton," warned Kim. As it turned out, she was not only prophetic, but also not especially good at keeping her voice down.

"Do not tell me that there were witnesses to the destruction of my future," moaned Bonnie in the general direction of Kim and Ron's hiding spot.

"We won't tell you, but it doesn't make it not true, B," said Kim. Ron was a little troubled by the attitude that Kim had taken as a result of his actions; he thought she was being a bit Shegotistical, even if it was Bonnie. Before he could say anything to this effect, however...

"DO...NOT...SAY...ANOTHER...DAMN...WORD." snarled Bonnie, who had found the pair she called the "Gruesome Twosome." Apparently she had overheard the whole conversation between two of her least favorite people in the world.

"Hey there, Bon-Bon," said Ron, putting on his second-biggest fake smile of the day. "Long time, no see."

"Not long enough," mumbled Kim and Bonnie.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" yelled Kim, trying in vain to get Bonnie at least in good enough shape not to ruin the upholstery in the Sloth.

"I OWE YOU NOTHING!" howled Bonnie. "Just get me back to Middleton, pray that my sisters aren't in town, and then I'll be out of your hair, okay?" she added.

"I think I can do that. In fact, I'll go ahead and have Wade arrange alternate lodging in case..._they_ are there." Kim was no fan of Connie and Lonnie herself and would not even subject Bonnie to a night in their presence in the aftermath of a breakup. She called up Wade on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, can you pull up the latest shot of the Rockwaller residence?"

"Sure thing...why do you ask?" said Wade

"We're bringing an extra passenger back to Middleton, and we'd prefer to avoid sibling rivalry if at all possible," Kim glanced towards Bonnie, who had resumed sobbing uncontrollably and was using Ron's shirt as a giant handkerchief, much to his and Kim's dismay.

"Got it. Ooh, looks like we have evil siblings. Hope you have a Plan B."

"Thanks anyway, Wade."

Bonnie had apparently lost the ability to stand upright, as now she was using Ron's pants to absorb her tears of misfortune. This apparent aggression would not stand, and Kim began to work to separate Bonnie from Ron; she succeeded in this only by separating Ron from his pants.

"Aww, man! Even as a college-bound freshman!" said Ron with dismay at the loss of his pants.

"It's one thing to use my boyfriend as a handkerchief. It's quite another to try to use him as a boyfriend!" said a decidedly tweaked Kim. "Now, can I trust you to keep your hands, face, legs, breasts, and other parts of your body to yourself while we go home?"

"Fine, it's not like you bossing me around like there's no tomorrow is anything new," Bonnie sneered between sobs. Kim was impressed with her ability to still be so, well Bonnie-like in light of recent events.

The three of them left the Seniors' compound together, but not before Bonnie took one last wistful glance at the life she thought would be hers forever, depending on how long the elder Senior lived and the terms of the pre-nup. Before she could break down for the third time in not as many hours, Kim pulled her away as they began the long walk along the beach.

This walk was made largely in silence, which gave everyone a good opportunity to gather their thoughts, particularly Bonnie. When she woke up this morning, she had the rest of her life planned out. Well, not everything, but she had a good framework. She would spend her days lounging beside pools wherever the Seniors had a mansion. This would be followed by daily attempts to max out an assortment of charge cards, which would quite an accomplishment, inasmuch as Junior's cards generally had no limit. The nights would be spent in the VIP rooms of VIP rooms of the most exclusive clubs in the world. At certain points throughout this time, she would somehow find time to marry Junior, get a generous divorce settlement, and perhaps sleep.

Now all that was gone. She was heading back to the one-horse town of Middleton; with that one horse no less. Gone were champagne wishes and caviar dreams, replaced with the ultimate walk (drive, actually) of shame. Of course, no one would get away with taking so much away from her. She knew who was responsible for what had happened to her.

Just as Bonnie was beginning to formulate a plan to exact revenge, the three Middleton High School graduates reached the Sloth. Fortunately, she was with someone whom she thought would be an invaluable part of her plan. In addition, she figured that she would have plenty time to formulate this plan on the way back home. Now, how could she ask for Kim's assistance in such a way that didn't make her look desperate or pathetic? Fortunately for her, the answer to her problems was about a hundred miles away and approaching fast.

As the Sloth began its trip back across the ocean, a transmission came from Team Possible's operations center, also known as Wade's room.

"I know you just completed one mission, but ... is that Bonnie?" asked Wade.

"No, it's Camille Leon pretending to be Bonnie," answered Bonnie sarcastically. "I'm just here to infiltrate Team Possible, and, like, get them out of the way so I can, like, steal something and not give it back until my daddy puts me back in his will."

"You know, she might actually try that one of these days," said Ron regarding the metamorphosing malcontent of whom Bonnie was doing a passable and ironic impersonation.

"So, another sitch Wade?" asked Kim

"Please, that is _so_ sophomore year," Bonnie chimed in.

"Yes, but first, what is she doing there?" The idea of Kim spending any length of time with Bonnie voluntarily was threatening to blow the young genius's mind for the second time today.

"We're not really talking about it," said Kim, but the mere mention of the existence of an "it" set off another round of waterworks, complete with sound.

"J-J-Junior and I...," her feeble attempt to explain the recent upheaval in her personal life degraded into a long string of sobs.

"All I needed to hear. Let me get back to the reason I contacted you. I'm picking up a couple of unidentified flying objects..."

"UFOs?!?" Ron and Rufus, who had been awakened by Bonnie's latest breakdown, adopted matching looks of sheer panic and a slight sense of deja vu.

"Relax, you two. Their flight pattern is definitely that of either airplanes or helicopters. They are closing pretty fast. I'll try to tap into their radios and I'll get back to you when I know more."

"Please and thank you," said Kim. She turned to Ron, whom she thought was merely resting his eyes. "Ron, I need to get a couple of things out of the trunk. Can you take the driver's seat? It's on autopilot, so you shouldn't need to do anything."

"But he will," chimed in a recently recollected Bonnie. "Why don't you let the one who aced driver's ed do the driving?"

"Take a look outside, Bonnie. Do you see any roads? It's an entirely different kind of driving altogether," said Kim. "Ron knows what he's doing here." Even though that was the case, Ron had dozed off and Kim decided that she would rather not wake him up, as he had to be at Smarty Mart in less than 12 hours for a double shift.

"It looks like I have no choice. Bonnie, DO...NOT...TOUCH...ANYTHING unless Wade or Rufus says otherwise."

"What, I'm taking orders from a rodent?!?" Bonnie replied with dismay. Kim ignored this outburst as Rufus blew a raspberry at the curvaceous brunette.

Kim climbed between the front seats into the back and Bonnie climbed between the front seats and into the driver's seat. After folding down the back seat to access the trunk, Kim began to fumble around for a spare Kimmunicator battery, as her current one was on its last legs. As she was searching, Wade called the Sloth again.

"Hey, nerdlinger, who are the new neighbors?" said Bonnie as she glanced outside, seeing two black helicopters coming nearer.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't..." Bonnie stopped what little listening she was doing. She heard what sounded like a string of firecrackers going off, followed nearly immediately thereafter by a string of splashes just in front of the heavily modified Roth SL Coupe. The perfect way for Bonnie to begin to implement phase one of her plan had arrived.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Major writer's block; couldn't write anything for two weeks. Now we know who wants revenge, but on whom and how? I still am not entirely sure how this will end, but I do know that it will take a while. The next chapter may be later rather than sooner, as I have a couple of other projects on which I am working. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer: Really doesn't cover anything.

"I'm guessing those aren't our friends," said Bonnie, whose angst had given way to anger to an extent.

"You guessed correctly," said Wade matter-of-factly. "I don't know who they are, but I'd recommend tilting the steering wheel forward...HARD." Bonnie did as he commanded, and the Sloth dove below the surface of the water. The dive threw Kim into the back of the passenger seat. Another volley pierced the waves, but failed to reach the submerged vehicle.

"Bonnie...," Kim started, but she was cut off.

"Please do not distract the driver while the vehicle is in motion," replied Bonnie snippily.

"Maybe you should let the person who has, you know, actually driven this in and on the water..."

"Wade, please tell Kim that this is not the best time for a Chinese Fire Drill."

"Sorry, Kim, it looks like she'll have to be the one to get you out of this," said Wade. Ron and Rufus looked at each other in horror.

"We're doomed," moaned Ron.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Besides, they can't shoot us as long as we're down here." Bonnie did bring up a valid point. Kim responded with an equally valid point.

"We can't stay down here forever. We'll have to surface before they run out of fuel and ammo. Speaking of which, Wade, do you have a better idea about who's up there?"

"I'm working on it," answered Wade with a hint of frustration.

"Apparently they're not especially concerned about the environment," said Bonnie.

"What makes you say that?" asked Ron.

"Looks like they just dropped a barrel of waste right in front of us," Bonnie said, pointing to the drum sinking just ahead of them.

"That's no drum of waste," said Kim. "It's a depth charge! PULL UP!"

"How do I do that?!?" yelled Bonnie.

"Pull the steering wheel down, towards the floor." Bonnie did as Wade directed, and the Sloth shot towards the surface. Kim and Ron were thrown back. Just as the Sloth emerged into the open air, the depth charge detonated, sending some higher waves over the car. Rufus jumped onto a button on the dashboard, and the Tweeb-designed rockets at the back of the Sloth ignited. As the Sloth rose higher and higher above the waves, more bullets flew from the choppers' guns towards their target. This time, a few made contact. Most of them merely dented the Sloth's reinforced exterior, but one lodged in the windshield.

"How do I fire back?" asked Bonnie with hints of urgency, anger and panic.

"We don't have any guns on here!" yelled Kim.

"Brilliant, abso-freaking-lutely brilliant!" said a seething Bonnie, "Did it ever occur to you to, like, defend yourself? No wonder you always have to face the same damn bad guys over and over again. Especially that blue guy and the green chick. I swear, it's like every other time you ditched cheerleading and left me in charge..."

"Which you were always _so_ broken up about," snapped Kim.

"Ladies, can we focus on the fact that there are two helicopters up here TRYING TO SHOOT US?!?" Ron interrupted the bickering. After another volley shot out the taillights, Kim decided that she had had enough.

"Just step on it and let's fight them another time, on our terms," Kim told Bonnie, but she was not the mood to take any more such orders from Kim. No one was going to take away Bonnie's chance to destroy those who had taken so much away from her. She only had the rudiments of her plan formulated, but the part she had come up with did not involve running away from these thugs. She had to show Kim a thing or two.

"Another time? And just how exactly do you know that next time they won't have like, missiles or nukes or some other crap that could blow us up?"

"You remember when we stopped Dementor? Let's just say he was one of the more straightforward of the bad villains I've faced," Kim retorted.

"There's a first time for everything, K. Let's make sure there is no next time." Ron and especially Kim were taken aback by Bonnie's attitude. "You might want to buckle up for this."

Rufus went back into his "cabin" below the passenger seat and strapped himself in, while Kim buckled herself in the middle of the back seat to give her a clear view out the front. Suddenly the car pitched forward and headed for the water at an uncomfortably high speed, drawing screams of sheer terror from Ron and an admonition from Wade.

"This car can take a lot, but let's try to exercise some restraint!" yelled Wade, watching the Sloth's telemetry.

As the vehicle neared the ocean, Bonnie pulled the steering column to the floor so hard Kim was afraid that she would bend or break it. The Sloth responded to Bonnie's input by leveling out and then rising at a higher and higher angle. Kim, Ron and Rufus responded to Bonnie's maneuvers first by being pressed against their restraints, then by being pressed just as hard into their seats. The Sloth was unscathed by the latest volley from the helicopters.

"Now to finish those suckers off," said Bonnie, grinning ear to ear in a way that Ron was all too familiar with and yet somehow not as repulsed by as Kim would probably like him to be. The helicopters were side by side, right in front of the Sloth, and they were on a collision course.

"Bonnie, if this is about me talking Junior into breaking up with you, I can explain," Ron said as he averted his eyes and awaited the inevitable. But the inevitable never came, as Bonnie pulled up just in front of the oncoming choppers. The guns, which had been locked on the Sloth, failed to recognize that there was now something in between them and their target. The rotors on each helicopter were shredded in a matter of seconds, and they began to tumble into the churning waters. Team Possible was stunned and relieved about this turn of events.

"Bonnie...that...was...AMAZING!" Ron finally spat out after finding and using an empty Bueno Nacho bag.

"Hnk, yeah, awesome!" added Rufus.

"I knew you had beaten me in driver's ed, but this was something else!" said Kim, "How did you know what you were doing up there?"

"It's like driving, only in the air and in the water. Once Wade told me how to go up and down, everything else pretty much just made sense." Bonnie calmly explained as she brought the craft back down to the water. They pulled up next to the wreckage. Circling around the flotsam, they looked for a door on one of the helicopters, but could not find one. Upon this discovery, Kim called up Wade.

"Wade, I've got good news and bad news," said Kim.

"Can you tell him while I drive us home?" said Bonnie.

"No, I'd kind like to take the wheel from here. If my parents were to catch you driving this car, they'd start lecturing me about how much they're paying for insurance, and then they'd probably try to get Dr. Director on my case about it as well." Kim's explanation was enough for Bonnie, and they switched places. "Go Wade."

"You're the one who had the news," Wade reminded Kim.

"Oh, right. Anyway, we took care of the mystery guests..."

"_I _took care of the mystery guests," Bonnie interrupted Kim.

"And nearly made us hork all over this car," added Ron, who was never a big fan of Bonnie one-upping Kim like that.

"Enough from you two. Anyway, I couldn't find any sort of doors on the chopper than hadn't sunk yet. I'm thinking drones. Any idea yet where they may have come from?"

"I've been tracking the source of the command signal," said Wade. "It seems to be emanating from an empty field not really near much of anything."

"Something can't come from nothing," replied Ron.

"I always thought Wade was the brains of the operation, but I guess I was wrong," commented Bonnie from the back seat.

"It must be coming from underground. I'll switch to a larger view to see if there are any tunnels leading towards or away from there. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Please and thank you," said Kim.

"Let's get back to Middleton." said Bonnie after a long pause. "Sorry about getting your car all shot up. I hope your brothers are up for some body work this weekend."

"I guess there's nothing like dogfighting with two unmanned helicopters to take your mind off a break-up," said Ron.

"And nothing like spending five minutes with my sisters to put my mind back on it," retorted Bonnie with a hint of sadness. Ron wondered whether he had set off the waterworks yet again. He and Rufus braced for impact from the inevitable outburst, cowering for one, two, three minutes before they finally let their guard down.

"Look, if he broke up with me just because of something you said, then he obviously wasn't that into me. The fact that he took anything you said seriously says a lot about his brain capacity." Ron scowled briefly at this shot, recalling a number of times when Bonnie had witnessed his "crazy" theories proved true. "I mean, back when we first got together, I was not looking for a genius; far from it. But I had more enlightening conversations with his Cuddle Buddies."

"Junior was a Cuddler?" interrupted Kim.

"Yes, but that's not important right now. The important thing is that if I have to go back to Middleton, no one can make a big thing out of this. So, Kim, you will keep any talk of this outside of Club Banana." Kim nodded in agreement. Monique was not especially adept at keeping things under wraps.

"Where are you going to stay, Bonnie? I've got family in town, so unless you want to sleep in the garage, my house is out of the question."

"I was planning on crashing at Tara's for tonight. She doesn't make a big deal about break-ups. She's, like, the president-for-life of the BAM club."

"The what?" asked Ron.

"Boyfriend-a-month club," explained Bonnie. "I'm not sure she's ever had anything beyond a second date. It's like she's holding out for someone in particular." Kim looked at Ron a little uneasily. After a tense moment, they realized that they were close to the U.S. mainland, it was nearly sunset, and they didn't have any head or taillights. Fortunately, they came ashore in a decently-sized town with a strip mall that had an auto parts store _and _a Bueno Nacho, allowing them to stop for dinner as well.

--

It was a long drive back to Middleton. This gave Bonnie a lot of time to think about her situation. She had just had the rest of her life pulled out from under her by the very same forces that had put her on that track to begin with. Her gravy train had jumped the rails, gone off the bridge and exploded. No one got away with taking so much from her, and now she had a way to get back at those who had wronged her. Showing her usefulness to Kim and Ron was vital if this plan were to work, although they didn't know it yet. Patience had never been Bonnie's strong suit, but it was becoming clear to her as she fleshed out the details of her plan that this would not and could not happen overnight. She knew she could not do this alone, but if she played her cards right, no one would _ever_ cross Bonnie Rockwaller again.

A/N: So Bonnie's driving skills translate to flying and submarine piloting skills? I hope that wasn't too much of a reach. Once again, I thank all of my readers and reviewers. I hope to have the next chapter up before this year is out.


	5. Chapter 5

1Disclaimer: A public disavowal, as of pretensions, claims, opinions, and the like.

Kim pulled up to Tara's house at around ten. Everyone got out and walked up to the front door. Bonnie rung the doorbell four times, with the first ring a bit longer than the next three.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron.

"Something from when we were little. Tara's dad thought it would be cool to have all her friends ring the doorbell in Morse code when we visited so he could tell who was coming," Bonnie explained.

"We never did that," answered a confused Kim.

"Well, maybe he only did it with the cool kids," Bonnie supposed. Before Kim could respond to this slight, Tara answered the door.

"Kim! Ron!" Tara embraced both of them, then turned to Bonnie with a hint of shock. "I didn't know you were coming back...ever."

"I also thought I would be with Junior forever," said Bonnie sadly. Tara was taken aback by this revelation. Once again, Kim and Ron braced for another eruption, but there was none. Bonnie was not amused by their antics.

"Okay, I get it! I am prone to hysterics when I break-up with billionaires! It wasn't funny the first time, and it won't be funny any other times!" snarled Bonnie.

"At least she's still herself," mused Tara. The two of them had been the best of friends for a long time but had drifted apart, starting about the time that Kim and Ron had upgraded their relationship. Nonetheless, she was one of a diminishing class; those who saw any redeeming qualities in Bonnie Rockwaller. Although Tara didn't know it yet, Kim and Ron had recently rejoined this group. "So, how was the mission?"

"Well, we actually had two missions..." Kim started, but Bonnie interrupted.

"No one wants to hear about the first one; it was just like all the others you've done. Bad guy want to steal or blow up or take over the world, he somehow screws it up when you get there, he gets away, you take all the credit." Kim and Ron did not particularly like this mostly accurate assessment of their first mission of the day, but they let Bonnie continue. She described their battle with the unmanned helicopters, making absolutely certain that everyone knew who was piloting the Sloth during what she called "the only time the mattered" and that Kim wanted to cut and run.

"So, Kim, do you think you'll let Bonnie go on any more missions now that she's back in town?" asked Tara.

"We'll see," said Kim, and not in the sense that parents use that phrase.

"Listen, Tara and I have a lot of catching up to do, and I figure you two want to do things that I'd rather not think about, and also I need to update my MyFace page, so if you wouldn't mind leaving us alone the rest of this evening, that would be great." Bonnie was really trying to minimize her time with Kim. Seeing as the feeling was mutual, Kim and Ron made their way back to the Sloth.

--

Dr. James Timothy Possible took one look at his hole cards and quickly realized something was amiss. His brother, Slim, turned up his hole cards, and finding them to be identical to his brother's, he turned to the Actuary of the Year to his left.

"Hey, you reckon you could figure out the probability of this happening?" asked Slim.

"With a fair deck," explained Mr. Stoppable, "the probability that all three of us would have pocket aces of spades is zero. Steve, I'm afraid you're not playing with a full deck." Steve Barkin fanned the remaining cards, and determined that he was using a deck left over from his time in the military.

"That appears to be the case. Does anyone around here have a regular deck of cards?"

"I do," said Ron, walking into the Possibles' dining room. "Hey, Dad, Mister Doctor P, Mister Doctor P's brother..._hello, Barkin_." This last one he greeted in a far more sinister tone.

"Stoppable!" bellowed Ron's former teacher and current co-worker, "You are aware that your mission in no way exempts you from your double shift, which will be starting in around eight hours. I would recommend that you get yourself home and asleep post haste. That goes for you too, Rufus." Barkin directed this last comment towards Ron's pocket.

"Um, Mister B, he's already taking your advice. He's still in the car, asleep."

"Speaking of occupants of my old car, where's Kim?" asked Dr. Possible.

"She's probably just pulling some of the bullets out of the windshield and fenders. Speaking of which, do you think Jim and Tim are up for some body work tomorrow? Because if they're not, Kim will probably find a way to change their minds about it."

"Shouldn't be a problem...wait, did you say bullets?" The rocket scientist's voice took on a somewhat alarmed tone.

"He certainly did," said Kim, who came in, planted a kiss on her boyfriend, and dropped a handful of 30 x 113 mm rounds onto the table. "It's a good thing Wade put in the extra armor, or we'd be..." Kim trailed off, but one could easily tell where she was going with this. "This was certainly no ordinary mission." The adults were taken aback by Kim's nonchalance. Dr. Possible got up and walked from the kitchen to the living room and gestured to Kim to follow him. The two of them sat on the couch.

"Kimmie-cub," Dr. Possible addressed his daughter using the name she really preferred he not use in front of anyone outside their immediate family or the Stoppables, "maybe you and Dr. Director need to have a little talk. You just can't go in with guns blazing when you don't have any guns."

"I know. But it wasn't our call. Bonnie and Señor Senior, Junior broke up while we were there, and we were giving her a ride back to Middleton. She took the wheel for a little while, and that's when we were attacked."

"What have I told you about letting others drive the Sloth?" Dr. Possible interrupted his daughter, but she carried on with her story.

"Anyway, I tell her to just floor it, and we'll deal with whoever sent the choppers later. But Bonnie has to get all like 'Next time they could have nukes' and stuff like that, so she flies around them and gets us shot at a little more, and then she goes in and gets them to shoot each other down. Turns out they were drones and Wade doesn't know where they came from yet. Or at least he hasn't told me."

"Either way, you'd better get Ron home. Then get yourself to bed. You don't have to be at work much later than he does. Take my car, yours has been through a lot today."

--

Kim and Ron went to retrieve Rufus from the Sloth, then drove off in Dr. Possible's car. After a brief period of silence, Ron asked Kim something he had been thinking about since the helicopters had plunged into the sea a few hours ago.

"So, what was the deal with Bonnie?" asked Ron, honestly not knowing what Kim's reaction would be. "Since when can she do that?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, given the right circumstances, I think she is capable of doing a lot of things as well as anyone." It certainly sounded like Kim hated to admit it.

"Why do you think she did what she did? I mean, fight instead of flight."

Kim thought for a minute, during which time she made it to Ron's house. She got out with Ron, and by the time they made it to the front door, she finally had what she thought was a good enough answer.

"Bonnie, in my experience, has always felt that she has something to prove, whether in school, or with her family, or with anyone, really. She always does everything for a reason, but beyond that, she's hard to read. Was she trying to off us in such a way that would make everyone think that she was a hero? Was she simply doing what she thought was the right thing? I don't know, and I'm not sure that she knows either."

"Maybe we should have insisted on staying with her and Tara," suggested Ron.

"I don't think that would work. You don't get answers out of Bonnie; they come out of her when she's damn well ready, and even then, you may not know that you have gotten what you have been looking for until well after the fact. We'll just have to see how things play out, and go from there." All this deep thought about her longtime rival had left Kim exhausted mentally.

"I guess I'll go ahead and call it a night," Ron said as he finished some leftovers. The three of them went upstairs, and said goodnight to an already asleep Hana. Outside Ron's door, Kim and Ron shared one last kiss as they parted ways for the night.

--

"So then Laocoön is telling his people, 'Do not trust the horse, Trojans / Whatever it is, I fear the Greeks even bearing gifts...'"

Bonnie had fallen asleep watching the Knowing Channel on Tara's couch. She had just had the most unlikely of days. She woke up this morning as the mate of the presumptive heir to a vast fortune and this evening found herself single and crashing with an old friend. In between she had joined with her rival, a disgusting little rat, and Rufus. She managed to pull off a bit of a coup, in that she had turned Team Possible's standard operating procedures on their ear. She knew that she had thrown them a curve and was waiting to see how they digested the day's events so that she could move her plan forward. Never in a million years did she think that she would voluntarily work towards a common goal with Kim Possible, even if that goal was merely a means to an end for herself.

Turning off the TV, Bonnie was drifting back off to sleep when her phone began to vibrate. She thought about ignoring it, but she answered it away.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled.

"I understand that you and Señor Senior, Junior are no longer connected," answered a heavily distorted voice.

"H-How did you know?" asked Bonnie, annoyed and a bit disconcerted.

"One, you just told me. And two, I checked your MyFace page. You're probably not too happy about this whole situation, are you?"

"Can't say that I am."

"What if I could guarantee that your loss would be avenged many times over?"

"I'm not sure I believe you."

"Perhaps we could talk about this in person. Say, in about as long as it takes for you to answer the door?"

"What are you talking..." Bonnie was interrupted by a knock at the door. She first went to the kitchen to grab some sort of weapon.

"There's no need for weapons," said the voice. Nonetheless, Bonnie grabbed a rather large knife from a block by the stove before she opened the door.

"Please put down the knife." A tall, thin man (or at least Bonnie assumed it was a man) in a hooded sweatshirt stood on Tara's front porch. His voice still sounded distorted, and the hood was pulled down in such a way that made it clear he did not want to be recognized.

"Let me be brief. We have a common foe. We have been wronged and we seek to avenge our losses. Join with me and you will be handsomely rewarded.

"How handsomely?" asked Bonnie, her interest piqued.

"This handsomely," answered the man, pulling out a small box the size of a box of chocolates. He opened it to reveal thirty relatively large, flawless diamonds. "Come with me and I will fill you in on the particulars."

A/N: Everyone is back in Middleton, and we take a breather after a very interesting day. Nonetheless, many questions remain. Thanks again to all those who have read and reviewed this story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

1Disclaimer: I'm not sure why I keep doing this part.

Bonnie ran back inside to write a quick note telling Tara that her family had gone out of town and that she going over to their house. She then went back outside to her mysterious new benefactor, still carrying the knife, albeit hidden, just in case he had other ideas.

"By the way, I never got your name."

"Phil," he said in the same distorted voice. "Philip Thomas Speese, but everyone calls me Phil, or Thom, which I always spelled with an 'h' just to be different, or Phil Thom."

"OK, Phil, but what's with the voice thing?" asked Bonnie.

"I like to keep my anonymity," said Phil.

"But you just told me your name," Bonnie responded.

"That is the name I am using with you. With others it may be something completely different." The two of them got into Phil's car and drove a short distance to an apartment complex. Phil unlocked the door to his unit and Bonnie braced herself for a pigsty, an S&M dungeon or worse, much to Phil's annoyance. He turned on the light to illuminate a somewhat spare, but otherwise fairly normal and clean apartment.

"Have a seat." Bonnie obliged and Phil followed shortly thereafter.

"So, what exactly is it that you do?" asked Bonnie, who was still largely in the dark about Phil's intentions.

"That's not important right now. The important thing is what you need to do." Phil took out a piece of paper and what looked like a pen. "Exactly what you did today."

"You mean," Bonnie shuddered when she said the next part, "work with Kim and her posse?"

"Precisely." said Phil. "You need to make yourself an integral part of Team Possible. That is the surest path to avenging your loss, if not the fastest."

"I know you like to think that you're all knowing and crap like that, but in case you don't know, Kim and I are not the best of friends. If I start going on missions with her all of a sudden, don't you think she is going to get a bit suspicious?"

"Which is why you gradually work yourself in. You have to put high school behind you as best you can, or this plan of yours will never work. Do you understand?"

"I understand. Then what do I do?"

"When you are ready, I will give you further instructions. Until that time, I will need for you to sign this contract," said Phil, putting the piece of paper in front of Bonnie. "Basically, what it says is that I will deny any knowledge of your plans and of our meetings if that sort of thing becomes necessary."

"Whatever," said Bonnie, rolling her eyes at Mr. Speese. She took the pen from Phil and began to sign the appropriate blank. Nothing was appearing on the page. It was then that she noticed that the pen was in fact a penknife.

"Hey, Tommy! Give something I can actually write with!"

"Sorry about that, I should have explained, that's just so you can get to the ink," Phil said, "and please don't call me Tommy."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie was becoming perplexed and irate with this "Phil Thom Speese" character.

"The ink is within you. I guess you could say it flows through your veins."

Phil's words gradually sunk in with Bonnie. He was expecting her to sign in blood. To further drive this point home, he put a sanitary wipe and a bandage on the table in front of Bonnie. He then took the diamonds back out for Bonnie to see. Unable to take any more pressure, she sliced her right index finger open and began to "sign" the contract.

"You know, you really only have to initial it. I'll know it was you," said Phil. Bonnie was relieved at this as she was having a hard time getting the blood to flow. She handed the contract back to Phil, and he put it in a filing cabinet. "Now let's get you back to wherever you're staying."

The ride back to Tara's house was made largely in silence, as Bonnie fell asleep almost immediately after they left. Phil had to wake her when they arrived.

"Hey, I forgot to start the meter, so I'll comp you this ride. Please take all your belongings with you, and remember what we discussed. You will hear from me again." Bonnie staggered back into Tara's house and slumped onto the couch. She was asleep before she hit the cushions.

--

Ron's Fearless Ferret alarm clock erupted to life at seven. Ron rolled over and threw the clock against the nearest wall, oblivious to the fact the Rufus had climbed onto the clock to hit the snooze button. Rufus was not pleased about his involuntary flight and made his displeasure known to Ron. This was far more effective than a mere alarm clock or 21-gun salute in getting Ron out of bed. He made it into and out of the shower and was downstairs for breakfast by 7:15. After downing a couple of what his mom called "huevoritos," he showed himself to the door. Just before he left, his father spoke up.

"Ronald, aren't you forgetting something?" Ron felt for his pockets, failing to find any, primarily because his pants were still in his room. He ran upstairs, only to discover than Hana had discovered and dismembered most of his work pants. He grabbed one of his few intact pairs of pants and had one leg on before Hana decided she was up for a little tug of war.

"No, Hana, your brother has to go work. But I'll be home...oh no, not you too!" Hana's lower lip began to quiver. "Is every female born knowing the puppy dog pout?" Hana and Ron fought over the pants until she decided to let Ron win...at the top of the stairs. Ron limped out to his scooter and began the trip to Smarty Mart. It was a beautiful morning, and Ron would be spending fifteen of the next sixteen hours about 100 feet from the nearest outlet to the outside world. He arrived at the hypermarket with time to spare. It was a quiet morning; none of the customers needed help finding anything and the shelves were well-stocked.

--

Kim's alarm went off just after she woke up around 8:30. She turned it off and got ready for a nice long shower. She turned on the water, only to feel a blast of frigid water when it should have been about 50 degrees warmer.

"TWEEBS!!!" Kim hastily wrapped a towel around herself and stormed down to the garage. She found her brothers attempting to convert the hot water heater into a nuclear reactor. "You have ten minutes to restore the hot water heater to working condition or the video goes online!"

"Which video?" asked Jim.

"You know the one," replied Kim.

"We'll fix it..." said Tim.

"...in five!!!" finished Jim. The tweebs restored the heater to working order by the time Kim made it back upstairs. The water took longer to heat up than usual, but she was still not too far behind schedule. Her father was taking Slim and Joss back to the airport while her mother had a hemispherectomy that morning, so she was on her own for breakfast. Not wanting to destroy the house for the second time that year, she grabbed a granola bar and some fruit. Into the Sloth and off to the Middleton Mall went Kim. She made her way to Club Banana, where she was greeted by her supervisor.

"Kim! How was the mission?" asked Monique.

"Oh, the usual," said Kim. "Spinning Tops of Doom, massive explosions, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Spinning Tops of Doom...the Seniors?"

"Yes."

"Did you run into our favorite summer school graduate?" asked Monique, this time with a little venom as she set out the latest shipment of tank tops.

"Yes. She and Junior broke up." As Kim said this, Monique froze. The cavalcade of colors in her arms fell to the floor.

"How...what happened....thought she...and him..." While Monique struggled to form coherent sentences, Kim told the story about how Ron had stayed with Junior while she stopped SSS and somehow convinced him that the path to superstardom was paved with broken hearts. By the time Kim finished, Monique had regained her senses.

"Looks like shallow, 'hot' (Monique did air quotes here) and stupid didn't work out for her...again. But to be honest, girl, unless Bonnie makes a major attitude adjustment, she'll never have anything more that a BOB."

"BOB?" Kim asked for clarification for this latest Monique-ism.

"Battery-operated boyfriend." Monique answered bluntly. Kim immediately regretted her decision to ask for more information, and made this regret known by flinging some of the scattered apparel in Monique's general direction.

"I'm happy with my NOB, that's Naco-operated boyfriend, thank you very much," Kim said as she officially opened Club Banana with a flick of a switch.

--

"Let's have a look at the first item up for bids today!" Bonnie woke up, rolled off the couch and noticed that Tara appeared to have been up for quite a while already. As an vacuous coed bid $2999 for some tennis equipment, Bonnie made sure that all evidence of everything that had happened while Tara was sleeping was still inside the couch.

"You're up! In a little while, let's hit the mall, get some lunch, get you moved back into your parents' place, and do assorted other things that will occur to me as the day goes on," Tara likely would have continued, except Bonnie cut her off.

"Too...early...need...wake...up...more...time." The ability to form grammatically correct sentences generally took about fifteen minutes to appear in Bonnie Rockwaller in the morning. She dragged herself off the floor and over to her phone, where she had an unread voice mail message from Señor Senior, Senior.

"Bonnie, I am sorry to hear about the end of your relationship with my son. You lasted longer than any of his previous loves."

"Except for himself," thought Bonnie.

"Anyway, I have sent your things back to your residence. They should be arriving this afternoon. Tell Kim Possible that I said hello and I look forward to her next attempt to foil my latest evil scheme." Bonnie deleted this message. Noticing that Tara had left the room briefly, she reached into the couch, put the knife back into its proper place and crumpled up and threw away the note. She decided the box of diamonds was unsuspecting enough to be left in plain sight as long as it was closed, so she set it on a coffee table under a magazine.

"I hope you don't mind wearing some of my clothes...we're pretty close to the same size, and the shower takes a little while to heat up." Tara re-entered the room, immersed in some article she was reading on her phone. Bonnie grabbed the box and went into the bathroom, where she disrobed and wrapped her clothes around the box. As the shower finally reached a tolerable temperature, she stepped in. For the first time since she had awakened, her thoughts really returned to the Kim problem.

As the water cascaded down her body, she replayed her meeting with Phil in her head. Was joining with Kim on her escapades really the surest way to achieve her goal? On one hand, the fact that he suggested it so unequivocally indicated that he did not have as much insight into their relationship as he thought. On the other hand, those were some really big diamonds that he gave her. At least he said they were diamonds; if they were actually cubic zirconia, he would be in a world of pain.

Bonnie stepped out of the shower, threw on the clothes Tara had left her, and fixed her makeup. She emerged carrying what appeared to be simply her previous day's clothes, but which actually contained a gift she really didn't want anyone to know about. Tara and Bonnie swung by Bonnie's house so that she could get in, drop off her dirty clothes (and box of diamonds), fire off a few insults towards her sisters, and get out. Their next stop was the Club Banana at the Middleton Mall.

"I have a platinum card and I'm not afraid to use it!" proclaimed Bonnie as she and Tara entered the store. Kim and Monique were there to greet the two of them, although they seemed happier about the one who did not have the platinum card.

"We were just about to get some lunch. Let's do that and then we can replenish your wardrobe," said Kim. Monique poked her head into a back room to let everyone know that she and Kim were taking their lunch break.

--

"So, anyway, all my stuff should be at my house later on this afternoon." Bonnie said between bites of sesame chicken. "I was mainly just hitting Club Banana for old times' sake. Also Tara didn't feel like shopping alone."

"I wouldn't have thought that you would want to keep any reminders of..._him_." said Monique, who had just finished a gyro.

"Just the valuable ones," replied Bonnie, eliciting laughs from the other Middleton High School graduates. As the laughter died down, Kim's watch/Kimmunicator began to beep.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Hit on the site from Dr. Porter. She wants you to meet her at her office at the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology," Wade explained.

"We're there." said Kim. Sensing an opportunity and recalling the conversation she had about twelve hours ago, Bonnie spoke up.

"You think I could come with?" Kim was taken aback.

Fumbling for a polite way of saying "hell no," the best she could come up with was "Okay, but you will do what I say, when I say."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, then responded, "Jawohl, meine Führerin!" and accompanied her response with an appropriate salute.

Kim growled at Bonnie momentarily, but then she noticed Rabbi Katz at a nearby table and pointed him out to her. Bonnie slank towards the nearest exit, her face only a few shades lighter than Kim's hair. As they got in her still pock-marked Sloth, Kim noticed the bandage on Bonnie's finger.

"How did that happen?" Kim asked.

--

From ye author: This was a tricky chapter; I didn't see a logical point where I could split this into two chapters, but I feel like I crammed a lot into this one by my standards at least. Thanks for sticking with me this through this part. The next few chapters should have some more action.


	7. Chapter 7

1Disclaimer: This is very much a work in progress, and I am having second thoughts about certain aspects of the plot. Also, I don't own any characters here you have seen on TV.

"Oh, that. I cut myself last night. Not _that_ kind of cutting myself. Being dumped from high society is a major black mark on my status, but I know people who have done far worse to themselves and they still show their faces in public." Old ways died hard for Bonnie, but she would have to keep them down as much as possible in order to accomplish her goals. The two of them climbed into the Sloth, and as they began to head towards Smarty Mart, a call came into the car's communication system.

"When do you want us to fix your car?" asked Jim.

"Let's see," said Kim, "I need to pick up Ron, and then we have to meet with Dr. Porter. Apparently there was a break-in at MIST. While I'm there, I could have Dad drive it home during his lunch break. How long do you think it will be?"

"We have all the parts in stock here." said Tim, "so it should only be about an hour, tops. Now let's talk about the bill."

"Let's not," Kim recalled what she had to do when she first had her car made operational.

"Did I say an hour? I meant next Wednesday," Tim smirked.

"Okay, one week as chauffeur, but it ends immediately if either of you calls me 'car monkey.' And no 'neener clause!' May God have mercy on your souls if there is a neener clause!" The Tweebs pondered this initial offer and Jim spoke up with a counteroffer.

"Throw in a minimum use clause, both mileage and number of trips, and we have a deal."

"Please and thank you," said Kim as they arrived at Smarty Mart. The Sloth pulled around to the back where Ron quickly jumped into the car.

"Punch it!" yelled Ron frantically.

"Let's roll!" added Rufus.

"Why the rush?" asked Kim. She got her answer as Barkin burst through the emergency exit.

"Cheese and crackers! There's guano everywhere!" he yelled with a degree of panic that worried even Bonnie. It was enough that Kim honored Ron's request.

"Barkin has major bat issues," Ron pointed out the obvious.

"Take out bat, and you pretty much have all you need to know about Barkin," Bonnie chimed in as they made their way out of the Smarty Mart parking lot. A short time later, they arrived at the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology. Dr. Porter met them in the lobby of the Capek Robotics Building.

"Bonnie, this is Dr. Vivian Frances Porter. One of the world's leading authorities on artificial intelligence. Dr. Porter, this is Bonnie Rockwaller." At the mention of her last name, Dr. Porter's countenance darkened considerably.

"Connie's sister?"

"Unfortunately."

"I see you are no more pleased to know her than I am," responded the professor. "Anyway, we're just waiting on my boyfriend. He should be down..." A tall, red-headed man stumbled through a doorway with his pants halfway down his legs.

"Aww, bugger." he said as he pulled them up and retied the extension cord he was using as a belt.

"Kim, Ron, Bonnie..." Dr. Porter's introductions were interrupted.

"...and Rufus," added the naked mole rat.

"...this is my boyfriend, Dr. Vyvyan Francis Porter. Don't let his pants issues fool you, he has been an invaluable addition here at MIST, and he is the one who was actually the victim of the break-in."

"Dr. Porter, what was stolen?"

"The electron-magneto accelerator. It was developed by one of the scientists I used to work for, Dr. Cyrus Bortel. After he went mad, I took his less ethically-questionable work here with me. The electron-magneto accelerator can increase the power of electrical devices to massive proportions."

"You mean evil proportions," said Kim.

"That is certainly a possibility," responded the lanky Briton. "Viv and your father said you dealt with these wankers with some regularity."

"Maybe if we, you know, actually see the scene of the crime, do you think that could possibly give us a few hints?" Bonnie fumed to no one in particular.

"Right this way." The Porters, Kim, Ron, Rufus and Bonnie left the robotics building.

"So, anyway, Dr. Porter," Ron began.

"Yes?" both of the people of that name responded. "Jinx! You owe me a kiss!" exclaimed Vivian.

"I'm still not accustomed to you Yanks' customs." Nonetheless Vyvyan paid his debt immediately, with gusto.

"Ugh, you're just as noxious as these two," muttered Bonnie. The group walked next door to another featureless gray concrete slab and down a series of labyrinthian hallways.

"As I was about to say, I was at a convention here a few months ago, when I noticed her. It's kind of hard not to. So I come up to her after the seminar on the mathematics of quantum neutrino fields and she tells me her boyfriend is in the shop, and I'm like 'How would you like someone you don't have to take into the shop.' One thing led to another, and then it led to it again when she was on my side of the pond, so I get a job over here, and here we are today."

"So didn't care about that," sneered Bonnie. Ignoring her comment, Dr. Porter opened the door to one of many labs. The only differences between this one and all the other labs were all the police tape and a big gaping hole in the wall.

"Found anything, officers?" Kim asked to the team that happened to be there.

"Take a look at this." One of the officers pointed to a streak on the edge of the hole in the wall. Kim called up Wade on her Kimmunicator.

"Can you scan this paint streak for us?" A beam swept across the mark, then shut off.

"Got everything I need on this end," said Wade. A beeping went off in his room. He glanced at a monitor showing the Rockwaller residence and noticed that a tractor-trailer had pulled up in front of the house. "Is Bonnie with you all?"

"I'm here, what do you want. Did you ever find out who I, Bonnie Rockwaller, defeated in one-on-two combat, the one of course being me?"

"Not yet, but I'm keeping an eye out."

"Well, keep another eye out," Bonnie said indignantly.

"I just wanted to let you know that there's a big rig in front of your house. Were you expecting something today?"

"All my things from the island are here!" For the first time in a while, Bonnie seemed genuinely excited. She turned to the others and asked them, "Hey, do you think you can help me unload my stuff?"

"We've actually been working on moving robots. It's the first project we worked on together," said the shapely robotics expert. "Vyv, you up for a field test?"

"Smashing idea!" said Vyvyan. "Pun definitely intended there."

"I don't get it," said Ron. Rufus also seemed perplexed.

"That's one of the kinks we've been working on...sometime the robots just go around smashing things for no reason."

"Wait a minute," said Bonnie, "I am not about to have a bunch of buckets of bolts waltz in and start breaking my priceless...everythings."

"No big, we have insurance for that sort of thing. Came in handy in the aftermath of the whole Li'l Diablo affair. Premiums did go through the roof, clouds and ionosphere, but at least they didn't cancel our policy."

"Now that you mention it, almost everything isn't priceless at all. I'll handle the more sensitive things manually." Bonnie walked back towards the entrance to the lab, only to notice that no one was following her.

Kim cleared her throat. "Ahem, you are aware we still have a missing electron-magneto accelerator with potential evil applications here, are you not?"

"Yes, but until we know who the thief is, we can't really go hunting for him or her now, can we?" Bonnie thought she was raising a valid point, not that Kim would listen to her anyway.

"She's got a point there, KP. Besides, it'll be good to get some air, and I've never actually been in Bonnie's house," said Ron.

"Fine, but if we get any leads on the thief, we're stopping him or her. Whether you go with us is your call."

Everyone left the lab and headed out to the parking lot. Kim, Ron and Bonnie headed for the Sloth while Vivian and Vyvyan loaded a pair of their robots into a large van. As they were about to pull out, the rest of the team came up behind them.

"Hey, my brothers haven't finished fixing my car," said Kim. "Got room for three more?"

"Hnk, four!" Rufus yelled from Ron's pocket.

"Get in," said Vivian from the front passenger seat.

They piled into the van. Before Bonnie could complain about the age and substandard seating arrangements of the vehicle, Vyvyan fired up its ancient diesel engine and eight-track player and backed up hurriedly, nearly ramming two other cars. Bonnie's further complaints fell on ears deafened by the poorly-tuned engine and Vyvyan's singing.

"Once in every lifetime, comes the love like this..."

--

Despite its best efforts, the van made it to the Rockwaller residence in about ten minutes. Everyone except the Porters got out immediately and went over to the tractor-trailer parked out front. As the driver opened up the back of the trailer, the sound of metal crashing into metal and glass emanated from the driveway. They turned around to see the Porters frantically trying to shut down the robots, who were now jumping up and down on what was left of Lonnie's car.

Rufus dashed inside the trailer to grab anything small enough for him to handle. He saw a golden apple about the size of a baseball. He tried to pick it up, only it didn't budge. Bonnie saw him struggling and picked up the small but very dense object.

"Careful with that, it's five pounds of 24 karat gold. Triple S said it was worth about fifty grand. I'm not sure what these marks on it mean." By this point, everyone had stopped to look at the object Bonnie was cradling.

"_Kallistei,_" said Vivian. "It means 'for the fairest.' It's what was on the golden apple used in the Judgment of Paris."

"Wouldn't it have been in French then?" asked Ron.

"Wrong Paris." said Kim. "You know, the Trojan War and all that?"

Mythology class was finished, and moving class had resumed. In about an hour and a half, the trailer had been completely unloaded and everything was now inside the house. This in spite of the fact that Bonnie had brought in all of three items; the golden apple, a dartboard with Kim's picture on it, and a small bag which she tried to keep far away from Ron and Vyvyan. The six of them began taking things from the living room up to Bonnie's room. Surprisingly enough, there was room for just about everything in there, even though the room wasn't empty to begin with and was smaller overall than the trailer. Again, Bonnie did very little actual work, even though no one really noticed until the work was done. The only thing she moved was a small box that she was just as secretive about as she was with the bag earlier, only this one she hid from everyone.

Bonnie asked for a minute alone so that she could organize her things. The rest of the movers obliged and they headed back downstairs to try to get the robots calmed down enough to get into the van. The real reason for asking for solitude, in addition to trying to cleanse herself of the loser germs she picked up from her brief visit to MIST, was to really, for the first time, contemplate the events that had transpired since she had returned to Middleton. In particular, she was trying to figure out what the deal was with the guy she had been talking with early this morning. When she was over at his place it was like she was in a daze the whole time. Having been up for eighteen hours didn't help matters, but the more she thought about it, one thought came to dominate all others: Who the hell was this guy to tell her how to avenge her loss of a life of ease? And what was the deal with the whole signing in blood thing? Especially now that she had everything that Junior had given her and then some, even though that certainly didn't put him in the clear. No matter how valuable those diamonds were, the deal was off as soon as she got back in touch with him. She reached for her phone, and just as she was about to call him to tell him to take his diamonds and shove them, her phone rang. The caller ID said "Satan;" she had to take this one.

"You know, K, you could have just come up here," Bonnie said snippily.

"Or you could come down here, B," answered Kim in a similar tone. "Wade got a hit on the paint."

"I'll be down in a sec," said Bonnie. Bonnie ran downstairs and outside to the van, where everyone was watching the robots crushing Connie's car. "So who was it Kim?"

"Wade just picked up something else that might be useful. He should be calling back just about..." The phone rang and Kim answered.

"Kim, the paint is a formula unique to one body shop in New Jersey."

"Motor Ed," Kim concluded.

"And that last thing I just picked up...we've figured out the who, I think this will tell us the where." Wade pulled up an e-vite that he had just received. Kim read it out loud.

"Edstock. The biggest, loudest, most rockin' festival of all time, seriously. Isla de La Palma, the Canary Islands." Wade then pulled up a diagram of the layout of the festival.

"The main stage is on this volcanic ridge." Wade highlighted it as he spoke. "If it's going to be as loud as he says it will be, Motor Ed could trigger a massive landslide and tsunami."

"I thought they were really overblowing the threat that ridge posed," said Vivian, who had just helped her husband shut down the malfunctioning robots.

"The threat of it going off by itself isn't supposed to be that great, and no one knows what will happen if that side of the island collapses, but I don't think we should have to find out."

"Nor do I. Hang on. I've got another call." Kim switched over to the other caller.

"Car's ready!" said Tim.

"Dr. Porter, could you give us a lift back to my house? We've got a concert to stop."

"No problem, mate." As Vyvyan drove away from the Rockwallers' house, Bonnie could have sworn she heard her sisters cursing the heavens.

--

A/N part deux: Nothing much to say here. I once again thank everyone who continues to read and review this story.


	8. Chapter 8

1Ye Disclaimer: Characters created and owned by others are used here for my own amusement.

--

"Thanks for the lift, Dr. Porter."

"No problem, Kim," said Vivian.

"I just wanted to tell you good luck; we're all counting on you," added Vyvyan. Kim, Ron, Bonnie and Rufus got out of the van and found the Tweebs with the Roth SL Coupe in the garage. They appeared to have just finished their restoration.

"Take it easy there for a little while, the armor isn't quite set yet. Don't get shot with depleted uranium rounds for the next hour." Jim was giving out last-minute instructions regarding his and his brother's handiwork.

"I think we can handle that, can't we, Bonnie?" Bonnie looked at Kim liked she had just asked her why the chicken crossed the road.

"I assume that's a yes. Bonnie? Bonnie?" Ron was unable to get a response from Miss Rockwaller, so that left one more member of Team Possible. "Okay, Rufus. Do your thing." Ron took Rufus out of his pocket, snuck behind Bonnie, and dropped him down the back of Bonnie's top. Now _that _got her attention.

"AAAUGH! WHAT'S THAT IN THERE?!?" shrieked Bonnie. Whatever it was popped out the other side through the only real opening.

"Hello!" chirped Rufus. When Bonnie realized what was going on, she turned to Ron, and she was not amused.

"DAMMIT RON! IF YOU CAN'T KEEP THAT LITTLE PINK THING UNDER CONTROL..." Bonnie's tirade trailed off as she lunged toward Rufus, who had shot through the gap and dashed off. In her attempt to catch him, she ran chest-first into the Tweebs. As she got up, her face had turned a deep vermillion as a result of a combination of anger and embarrassment, especially considering the view she ended up giving Jim and Tim.

"We'll be here..." said Tim.

"...if you have any questions." Jim finished their sentence. Kim couldn't help but notice that their voices seemed to have dropped a bit from just a few minutes ago.

"This had better be the last hazing incident," Bonnie spat at Kim and Ron, but mostly both of them. "Next time..."

"Bonnie, I guess that was a bit over the top," said Kim, "and there won't be a next time. Will there, Ron?" She put a good deal of force into the last word of that statement, then turned back to Bonnie. "Just looking for something to get your head into the game, that's all."

"Next time, try something that doesn't involve vermin." Rufus heard this and blew a raspberry at Bonnie.

"Let's roll." Kim got into the Sloth and the others soon followed.

--

They were still in Middleton when Wade called up Kim on the Sloth's system.

"Go Wade."

"Bad news. I picked up a transmission from the Canaries. Motor Ed moved up the sound check."

"How exactly is that bad news?" asked Ron.

"The Sloth won't make it there in time. You're going to need a faster ride."

"Faster than rockets?"

"Keep in mind that the Sloth can only maintain top speed for about three hours. By my calculations, that leaves you here." Wade pulled a map of the North Atlantic with an X about midway between Bermuda and the Azores. "Did I mention you'd be out of gas?"

"So, how are we going to get there in time?"

"There's a secret Global Justice airstrip about an hour northeast of where you are. They are testing a supersonic long-range cargo plane."

"Hmm, that sounds _very_ coincidental," thought and said Bonnie.

"I'll arrange to have you shipped on that plane." Wade opened up another line of communication.

"Please and thank you," said Kim.

"So, these people don't trust you enough to let you pack heat, but you're entrusting them with your car, your life, and most importantly, me?!?" Kim was taken aback by Bonnie's outburst. However, like most things on which she and Bonnie had opinions, Kim had a different perspective. She also really understood why she wasn't armed...yet.

"First of all, Global Justice won't authorize anyone under 18 to carry. Now that I am eighteen, Dad wants me to have a talk with Dr. Director about either arming myself, or the Sloth..."

"Where they'll probably talk at you like you're incapable of...anything," Bonnie interrupted.

"Forget it, Bonnie! You're out of your element! I don't try to lecture you about ballet, or gold-digging."

"Geez, sounds like someone is waiting for a visitor," snarked Bonnie.

"Say what...oh, too much information." Ron wished he had stopped paying attention to his girlfriend and her rival about thirty seconds before he actually did.

--

"Rufus and I are going off in search of snackage. Either of you want anything?" Ron got up and began to head in the general direction of the cockpit of the plane.

"NO!"

"No, but thanks anyway."

As Ron and Rufus headed off on their odyssey, Kim took this opportunity to go one-on-one with Bonnie. "So, why the change of heart?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"During high school, you wouldn't be caught dead doing anything for me."

"Hello! All those years when I graciously let you be atop the pyramid and be captain of the cheerleading squad despite my clear superiority in, like, everything? Does that ring a bell?" Kim had no response to this, because there is no way to respond to such a statement. She had no particular desire to retaliate physically either; she was so not in the mood for the sheer volume of paperwork that would involve, so she let Bonnie's audacious words slide.

"I mean, now. You've never been a part of my missions voluntarily, and, for the most part, when you have worked with me on such things, as much as it pains me to say it, you've really come through when Ron and I needed you to." Bonnie mulled Kim's words over for a second.

"You really think I _want_ to help you? You think _that's_ why I'm doing this? Whoa, dumber than advertised. I'm in this for one person, and it is not you. I was set for life, and that no-talent ass-clown dumps me so that he could travel the world caterwauling songs about things he knows jack squat about. What better way to get back at him and his father than to join the people who get sent to stop him?"

"So you're really into this just to spite the Seniors?"

"Pretty much. And as long as I'm here, we're going start doing more things my way."

"Well, here's the problem. When I get sent to stop a gearhead from possibly causing half of an island to fall into the ocean, I'm in charge. That means we are doing things my way." Bonnie thought things over for a second, then summed up her feelings on the matter.

"Whatever." Just then, Ron and Rufus returned from their mission empty-handed.

"Apparently the pilot had an issue with us eating their food. He was all 'Those are for Global Justice agents only' and I'm like, 'Does it have your name on it,' and..." Kim tired of his kvetching and shut him up in a way that only she was allowed to use. After a good ten seconds, Bonnie appeared to be turning a greener shade of pale. Kim and Ron were only stopped as the plane began to shake violently much as it had earlier on in the flight.

"What's going on here?" asked Bonnie angrily. Her answer came over the Kimmunicator.

"You're about fifty miles away," said Wade. "The plane is descending down to around 10,000 feet, where they will be dropping you. They just went below Mach 1, so things should be a little shaky up there."

"Thanks for the warning, Wade." Kim and company strapped themselves back into the Sloth. Kim then started the main engine and carefully backed out of the cargo bay of the plane. The highly-modified lemon began to tumble earthward. Kim mashed a button to deploy the parachutes, but nothing happened.

"Um, KP, wasn't that button supposed to do something?"

"Yes it was. Going with Plan B." Bonnie muttered something underneath her breath about her gratitude for Plan B. In this case Plan B meant fire the rockets and hope you regain control before you hit the ground and/or water. Within ten seconds of leaving the plane, which had re-ascended and re-broken the sound barrier, the Sloth was in a controlled descent, gradually decelerating to the point at which it would be safe to go back into the water. Soon the car began to skip across the water, finally slowing down enough for Kim to take the car beneath the waves. La Palma was in sight, and within about a half-hour, they drove up on a secluded portion of the shore.

"Now, according to the maps Wade sent us, the amplifiers are set all along this ridge." Kim traced along a line on the southern half of the island. "They are all connected to a central soundboard which should be somewhere in here." Kim point to a remote spot. "The problem is, it's going to be hard for us to sneak in without someone seeing us. Also, Wade couldn't get a precise fix on its location, so it's probably underground."

"But it wouldn't be hard for...that thing to get in there." Bonnie pointed at Ron's pocket.

"A good idea for once we get up there, but you have to keep in mind that one mile for us is at least ten for him."

"And me," added Ron.

"No, you probably just make it feel like ten. Am I right, K?"

"Um..." Kim glanced towards Ron. Bonnie was right to an extent, but Kim didn't want to admit it.

They began to make their way up the ridge. Kim led the way, with Bonnie and Ron lagging behind but remaining within sight of her. About halfway up the ridge, Kim stopped to let the others catch up with her.

"If I'm going to be doing this again, I'm going to need some sort of mission outfit," said Bonnie, trying to wring the sweat out of her top, which had become translucent in places. As she did this, Kim made sure to position herself between her high school rival and her boyfriend, lest he get any ideas. Ron had not succumbed to temptation voluntarily, but she wanted to reduce his opportunities as much as possible. "Glad I wasn't wearing anything nice today." They continued up the ridge, crossing a number of roads as they approached the crest.

"Couldn't we have driven up here instead?" whined Ron. "I think I'm starting to get some major league blisterage."

"I'm not particularly inclined to listen to Stoppable's whining, especially when he doesn't use real words, but Loser does have a point," said Bonnie.

"Wade! We're near the top and we haven't seen any sign of Motor Ed or Edstock. Are you sure about this?"

"The amplifiers are just on the other side of the ridge. From there, you should be able to trace your way to the stage and the soundboard. If you need Global Justice, just hit the blinking button on the Kimmunicator."

--

"This is going to be the greatest concert of all-time. Seriously, it'll rock something fierce." Motor Ed was taking after his cousin Drew, gloating to no one in particular. "With the electron magneto accelerator, we'll be able to be heard on the whole island and a few miles out to sea, too. Hmm, we're going to need more video screens."

"The only thing you'll need is to be fitted for your prison oranges." Kim had snuck without anyone working on the setup noticing.

"Hey Red! You got those backstage passes I sent you. And you did a good job picking who to give the other one to, seriously."

"Even though you're, you know, a bad guy, at least you have some good judgment," said Ron.

"Not you, dude. Dudes do not get backstage passes, seriously. I was talking about Dangerous Curves Ahead over there," Motor Ed said as he pointed to Bonnie.

"Excuse me?!?" Bonnie rarely regretted having a perfect body, but this was one of the few occasions when she did.

"But we're just about to do the sound check right now. None of the bands are here yet, so unless you just want to have fun with some of the roadies, come back later."

"You will be doing no such thing," Kim replied. "Bonnie, you follow the cables that way. Ron, you follow the cables the other way. Rufus, start chewing through things. I'll deal with squirrel head here.

"Whoa, wait a sec? Since when is it illegal to have the most rockingest event in the history of Western civilization, seriously?" Motor Ed accompanied this inquiry with an air guitar solo.

"Since you stole the electron magneto accelerator and decided on a setup that could wipe out the whole East Coast." Motor Ed paused for a second.

"You think I'm just doing this just for the sake of rock? You think I don't know that I could trigger a mega-tsunami? I thought you were the brains of the operation, seriously."

"So, why _are _you doing this?"

"Because I've been banned from every casino in Atlantic City?"

"Why? Were you trying to trick out the slot machines?

"Um, no. They said I was cheating at blackjack. Counting cards is not cheating, seriously!"

"Well then, why go to all this trouble?"

"First of all, no one would expect me to do this, and second, I've got a sound check in five, so you can take a ride."

"What?" Before Kim could ask Motor Ed what he meant, she found herself hurtling towards a smoking vent. While she and Motor Ed were talking, one of his hench-roadies had apparently attached some sort of propulsion system to her shoes.

--

"Now, if I were an electron magneto accelerator, where would I be? Hmm, I wonder if Kim or Bonnie found anything?" Ron found himself a good distance from anyone or anything except for a couple of speakers and the cables connecting them. Coming up to the next speaker in line, he though he should probably disconnect some of the cables. Just as he unplugged an important-looking cable, a siren blared from somewhere nearby. Shortly thereafter, a henchman appeared, and he was not happy. Ron thought quickly. "Um, I'll just plug this back..." A blow to the head kept him from completing his thoughts and actions.

--

"What have I gotten myself into?" thought Bonnie. Although she was exhausted, dirty and sweaty, she had followed the cables into a cave and thus had gotten a little relief from the heat. "Once again, it looks like I'll be the one doing the actual saving of the day. And once again, Miss Perfect will be the one who gets all the credit." She shined her iPhony deeper into the cave and spotted what everyone had been looking for. As she disconnected the electron magneto accelerator from the mixing board, she noticed an unusual smell in the air, then fell to the ground. A few minutes later, Motor Ed re-attached the device.

"It's a good think we reverse engineered Red's knockout gas, seriously."

--

A/N: And we've come to a good stopping point, don't you think? I once again thank everyone who takes the time to read and review this. I've got a general idea about how things will end up, but the specifics are unknown even to me.


	9. Chapter 9

1Disclaimer: I figured that the one at the beginning of the story would be sufficient, but just in case, I once again state my awareness that I am using characters owned by others. Also, I briefly quote a couple of songs for which I do not hold the copyright.

--

Kim found herself hurtling towards, then over, then past a smoking vent in the ground. She thought quickly and fired her grappling gun into the air, hoping to snag something. No such luck. Fortunately, when her involuntarily attached rockets ran out of fuel, she found herself over a small pond. Splashdown was a bit of a shock to the system, but at least it was water and not pumice or lava. After she regained her bearings, Kim dragged herself out of the pond, scraped the scum off of her, and called up Wade.

"Bad news, Wade. I took a little unplanned flight. Good news is, I know what he's trying to pull and why he's doing it."

"I, too, have some good news. I'm not picking up as much electrical activity. Looks like at least some of the setup is offline. Haven't heard back from Ron or Bonnie. Have you tried them?"

"No, but I can." Kim first called up Ron, but got no response. Next she tried Bonnie, but again, nothing. "Wade, I couldn't reach either of them."

"You may not have been able to talk to them, but I can triangulate their positions."

"Please and thank you."

--

Ron woke up with an aching head and no idea where he was. Everything was all black and woven-looking. Ron pulled his shirt down from over his head and saw that he lay exactly where he had fallen.

"Hmm, usually when I get knocked out, I wake up in some kind of cage or with KP somewhere." Ron thought to himself. He got up and staggered around for a second before he tripped over a loose cable, slicing it open on a jagged rock on the ground.

"Score one for the Ronster! Dumb skill saves the day again!" Ron looked around to make sure there was no one around to knock him back out, then began to make his way back towards where he had last seen the rest of the team. He could have really gone for a Slurpster about then. He made his way in the opposite direction from which he came, unplugging speakers along the way.

"Maybe I should call up Kim or Bonnie or Wade...he should get Rufus something like the Kimmunicator." He decided to try Wade first, and was successful.

"So Wade, have we saved the Eastern Seaboard yet?"

"Not yet. A lot of the amplifiers have been disconnected, but if Motor Ed goes through with the sound check, we could still have a tsunami on our hands. Until I know otherwise..."

"When in doubt, pull it out?"

"Sounds good to me." Wade's image cut off, and Ron resumed his unplugging duties. He worked towards where he thought the stage would be, pulling plugs as he trudged along. As he came over the top of a small ridge, he found what he was looking for. There were a few roadies working on the stage, but it looked like most of them had their attention elsewhere. Ron tried to get a closer look at the crowd. He thought he could see Motor Ed, but then again, more than half of the roadies he saw had mullets and occasionally punctuated their sentences with "seriously" or an air guitar solo. Little did Ron know that recent events were about to repeat themselves. This time, he did not see the tire iron that struck his cranium.

"Aww, man! Not again!" was all Ron could get out before he blacked out again.

--

"Now you are going to stay in that cage until you can show that you can follow my instructions, seriously." Motor Ed was dealing with his latest prisoner, Bonnie Rockwaller. He had forced her to change into a grass skirt and coconut bra. The mechanical-minded metalhead and his henchmen/roadies had gathered for a little pre-sound check entertainment.

"Well? We're waiting!" A murmur rose from the assembled masses. Afraid that Motor Ed would attach further conditions to her "punishment," such as further removal of clothing, she picked up the bullhorn and began to sing:

_Down at an English fair, one evening I was there,_

_When I heard a showman shouting underneath the flair:_

"_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts,_

_There they are all standing in a row..._

Bonnie felt an electrical shock that seemed to be coming from everywhere in the cage at once.

"What was that for? I'm wearing this stupid get-up, I'm singing the song, what more do you want?!?"

"You're slouching! Seriously, show off what you've got! Shoulders back, chest out, the works! Motor Ed appreciates good posture! Seriously, he does!"

"Okay, the whole third-person thing has got to stop!"

"Do not dictate the dude's diction, seriously!"

Another roadie spoke up to interrupt the squabbling. "Hey, Ed, I got another one of those kids! What do you want I should do with him?"

"Skinny dude?"

"Yeah."

"Put him in the cage with the other one. Everyone else, go find Red. We are already behind schedule and we can't afford any more disruptions, seriously." The roadie opened up the cage and tossed Ron in with Bonnie. The shock of impact woke Ron up, but for a few seconds, Ron was just staring idly at whatever happened to be in front of him.

"Eyes off the prizes, loser," sneered Bonnie.

"What happened to you?" asked Ron.

"Oh, brown and itchy is in now. Mister 'business in front, party in the back, nothing inside' wanted to turn me into the show before the show." Bonnie took a look around and saw that the entire crew, save one rather rotund roadie who was taking a nap, had gone off in search of Kim Possible. She shuddered as she thought about what the prize for successful capture would be.

"Okay, now what usually happens?" asked Bonnie apprehensively.

"Rufus breaks us out."

"And you trust this whole operation to a naked mole rat, WHY?!?"

"He's earned it."

"I see," Bonnie lied through her teeth. "Can you reach the lock?" Ron stuck one of his arms through the bars and found that he was able to reach the lock. He turned it around to see what he was dealing with, and he was not happy; four dials, a hundred numbers on each. Even with a gentleman's C in math, he realized the odds were against him.

"We might be here a while," said Ron, showing Bonnie the lock.

"Unless..." Bonnie took a closer look at the "guard," who by now was at a buffet table, picking through a large bowl of M&Ms and removing all the brown ones. "I think I know what the combination is." Shoving Ron aside, she set the dials to 19, 84, 51 and 50 and was met with a gratifyingly loud click. The now unlocked cage swung open, and Bonnie dragged Ron out of the view of their guard.

"How did you know?"

"A little cultural literacy can do wonders. First, I need to get my clothes back, then we can go from there." As it turned out, Bonnie's clothes were directly under the cage. She ordered Ron to turn around as she shed the outfit furnished by Motor Ed. In the process, she discovered that her shorts had a massive rip and were unwearable. She could not believe what she was about to ask of Ron. "Ron, give me your pants."

"Okay, but it's going to be homecoming all over again," warned Ron. Bonnie's face indicated that it was a risk she was willing to take. He yielded his pants as Bonnie had demanded. His initial displeasure subsided as a breeze picked up. Ron took a moment to enjoy the ventilation. The moment was shattered by a sharp blow to the back of his head. This time, however, Ron did not have the pleasure of unconsciousness. After all, Bonnie's hand is not as hard as a tire iron.

"Ow! That's kind of a sensitive area."

"And if you don't start moving, the next shot will be in a more sensitive area!"

"Where should we go?" Ron saw initially saw no sign of Kim or Rufus. The two of them decided to head south. As they crested a small hill, they caught an unpleasant sight. The search party was returning to the stage. Ron and Bonnie crawled into a crevice out of sight but within hearing range of Motor Ed.

"Forget about Red, seriously! If she unplugged us, she'll be waiting at the stage with the device, and then she'll just be all smug about it, and just when she's about to break out some one-liner about us having to make this an acoustic show, we'll take her out, plug back in and then..." Motor Ed busted out another screaming air guitar solo. "Only thousands of times louder. Seriously, this will be legendary."

--

One of the drawbacks of sending a large search party after someone, especially if this party does little in terms of fanning out, is that it is fairly easy to avoid as long as you are skilled at keeping a low profile. Kim Possible fit this to a tee; she saw the assembled masses before any of them saw her, and hid in the underbrush. The mob passed by without so much as looking in her direction.

"Motor Ed does do a lot of things better than his cousin, but searching for a couple of cheerleaders, one mascot turned running back and a hairless rodent in not one of them," Kim said to herself quietly. "Speaking of which, I wonder if Wade has been able to find their positions yet." As if he was able to read her mind, which he had been working on for the past year or so, Wade contacted Kim.

"I went to Edstock's official website. They have a live camera showing the setup."

"That's convenient, but I was wondering if you had any info on Ron and Bonnie's location."

"I was calling you about that. I caught them on a couple of frames on that camera a few minutes ago, but I can't contact them. They could not have gotten far from the stage. Oh, and power has dropped down to safe levels, so I think one of them, or maybe Rufus has the EMA. I think we can go ahead and call the cavalry."

"Have them meet us at the stage ASAP. I'll try to get everyone together there."

"Sounds good, Kim."

--

"In the beginning, back in 1955, man didn't know about a rock 'n' roll show and all that jive." Motor Ed was addressing his crew on stage. He was just about to test the island-wide sound system. "The white man had the schmaltz, the black man had the blues. No one knew what they was gonna do, but Tchaikovsky had the news, he said, 'Let there be sound,'" and Motor Ed lifted an oversized switch to turn on the loudest system ever put together in one place. "...and there was sound." However, the sound was merely that of Ed's normal speaking voice. "That is bogus, man, seriously. I should have called up Drew, see if he knew where to find _competent_ henchmen."

"You'll be able to find all sorts of criminal types where you're going!" Kim Possible emerged over a ridge overlooking the stage.

"I believe you have something the belongs to, um, not me, but I took it in the name of rock, seriously." Motor Ed's mob moved in on Kim.

"I don't have it, but they do." A fleet of Global Justice helicopters rose from behind where Kim was standing. Wagner's _Ride of the Valkyries_ blared from speakers on one of them. Motor Ed just stood there as he came to the realization that the dream was over. At the same time, sensing that the presence of Global Justice meant that it was safe to emerge, Ron and Bonnie crawled out of the crevice to meet Kim. Ron's lack of pants did not go unnoticed by Kim, and her expression quickly shifted from relief to anger when she saw where his pants had gone.

"RON! YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR WHY BONNIE IS IN YOUR PANTS!"

"They threw us in a cage together, and they took away her clothes, so I let her wear my pants. I mean, her shorts were shorter than my boxers. I thought..."

"Wait a minute. You were locked in a cage with a _naked _Bonnie?!?" Kim's anger towards Ron was redirected towards Bonnie.

"No, of course not! Some of them..." Bonnie gestured towards the line of roadies being searched and handcuffed "...made me change into clothing that was more...revealing than I like. Especially around Stoppable. He didn't make a move on me, which to me indicates that he may not be playing for..."

"Or that he is not interested in a downgrade!" Just before Kim and Bonnie could come to blows, a Global Justice agent got their attention.

"Excuse me, I believe I have some things that you are looking for." Sure enough, he produced Rufus from one of his pockets. In the mole rat's arms was the electron magneto accelerator.

"Rufus! Wait a minute. How did you find him?"

"He came to us," said Will Du, emerging from the helicopter with the speakers. He pulled out what appeared to be a small firecracker, lit it and dropped it at his feet. Ron ducked and covered, expecting a massive explosion, but instead was greeted with a soft whooshing noise. The pale smoke drifted towards him.

"Hey, that smells like..."

"CHEESE!!!" Rufus completed Ron's statement.

"Now that I know it works, I will recommend to Dr. Director that it be made standard issue for all Global Justice agents who may be encountering Team Possible." At that point he noticed the extra member of the team. "Haven't seen you around here," he told Bonnie.

"No chance," Bonnie told him flatly. Will turned back to Kim.

"We should have room for your car in one of our choppers. We will need to take you all back to our Ireland base to fill out all necessary paperwork. From there we can fly you back to Middleton or wherever you need to go."

"We haven't had to fill out all the paperwork in the past, what's different this time?" asked Ron.

"This time you are not minors, and as such you need to start taking responsibility for your actions. We let it slide during the Lorwardian incident, but those were extraordinary circumstances," Will replied.

"Yeah. Ron was actually useful," snarked Bonnie. Kim was in the process of starting her windup, but Ron took her hand and whispered something into her ear. She put her arm down and followed the rest of the team into the helicopter. Just as she was climbing inside, she could barely hear Motor Ed shouting at her as he was being placed into another chopper.

"This is totally bogus, Red! I will be back, seriously!"

--

A/N: As I mentioned at the beginning, I used a few lines from songs for which I do not hold the copyrights: "I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts," not sure who wrote it or has the rights for it, and "Let There be Rock," by AC/DC. Thanks to everyone who been reading and reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

1Disclaimer: Just the usual.

--

The fleet of Global Justice helicopters rose from the ground once again as Wagner blasted from speakers on one of them momentarily before being shut off.

"Is that really necessary?" asked Kim.

"I thought it was cool," said Will Du.

"Problem is, it's kind of hard to hear over the all the other noises associated with these choppers," Ron added. "Still a good idea." Agent Du mulled things over for a second, then responded.

"Good point. I guess it just sounded a lot cooler in theory than in practice." The helicopter bearing Will Du and Team Possible broke off from the others and in about a minute landed about a hundred yards from where the Sloth had been stashed. Kim and Ron uncovered the Sloth and Kim drove it onto the chopper. Shortly thereafter, they ascended back up and quickly caught up with their companions. The flight itself was pretty uneventful, even though their destination was very nearly the outer limits of the helicopters' range, and they arrived in Portugal a few hours after they had left. It had been a long day, and everyone just wanted to sleep on the day's events and complete all the paperwork in the morning.

Will led the high school graduates and Rufus to their apartment in the Global Justice barracks. He unlocked the door and began a quick tour of the accommodations, which were designed for use by a variety of people whom GJ needed to house, such as witnesses, family members, and those whom Will called "freelancers." The tour was brief, as Agent Du was going off duty, and when he went off duty, he meant it. There were two bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, one with two beds and one with one. Kim and Bonnie claimed the larger room, and Ron tossed his suitcase on the bed in the other one. This action was met by angry chattering.

"Dibs!" Rufus had already claimed the bed. Ron resigned himself to sleeping on the couch in the living room. He flipped on the TV, hoping to find something worthwhile on.

"_Law and Order, Law and Order, Law and Order._" Then Ron noticed that the batteries had fallen out of the remote. Re-installing them, he found an episode of _The Fearless Ferret_ that he hadn't seen in a while. During the first commercial, Kim emerged from the other bedroom.

"Bonnie monopolized the bathroom in our part of the apartment. Can I put some of my things in your room?"

"Sure thing, KP." She brought a basket full of assorted lotions and other gooey things of compostion and use unknown to Ron from her room to the other one, and slid them under the bed on which Rufus was sleeping. She then emerged and parked herself on the couch as close to Ron as possible.

"I'm not sure about all this," said Kim after a little while.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"The whole 'Bonnie going on missions with us' sitch. I mean, the first time, with the mysterious black helicopters and flying the Sloth; was that just a freak occurrence, or Bonnie trying to turn over a new leaf? I just don't know."

"And she has really been after my pants as well." Kim seemed to grimace at this statement. "When we first picked her up, she was using them as a handkerchief, and on this mission she was using them as, well, pants."

"I noticed. You didn't seem too disappointed with that on either occasion," Kim noted; Ron wasn't sure if her tone was more of anger or something less worrisome. He was about to rightfully defend himself, but what Kim said next helped to put his mind at ease. "I mean, I am your girlfriend. Why should she have all the fun?" All of a sudden, Ron liked where Kim was going with this line of questioning. This particular meeting of the minds and lips was more forceful than many of their other such encounters. After a good ten seconds of tongue wrestling, Kim pulled back just enough for her to shoot another idea off of Ron.

"I'm going to make you forget all about Bonnie getting into your pants." The two of them resumed their previous activity; this time, hands began to go exploring. Ron's hands found their way up Kim's back, nearly liberating her from the strictures of the top half of her mission clothing, while Kim's hands were working on Ron's pants, which were not coming down as rapidly one would expect, much to Kim's consternation. Before they could travel any further down the path they had taken on the night of their high school graduation, the door to Kim and Bonnie's bedroom burst open.

"KIM!!!" Bonnie yelled, "Your things are in the general area of my things! They're..." Bonnie's latest rant was cut short when she noticed that she had interrupted Ron rounding first and trying to stretch it into a double. Kim and Ron slowly pulled back from their positions.

"This isn't...well, actually it is exactly what it looks like," stammered an embarrassed Ron. Embarrassed not that he had been doing what he had been doing, but that he had an audience.

"Don't mind me...in the meantime, I'll just move everything over to your section of the bathroom. I'll be praying to the porcelain goddess for the next eon or so if you need me." Bonnie retreated to the bathroom.

"Now, where were we?" asked Ron.

"I'm just not feeling it now. I don't like being interrupted," Kim knew she was disappointing Ron. After a brief, awkward silence, Ron decided to resume their original conversation.

"So, umm, do you think Bonnie would actually change for us?"

"I don't think Bonnie's changed a bit," said Kim. "I thought she would be forcing herself to be nice to us so that we would take her on more missions."

"Unless she knows that if she was acting nice to us, then we would think she was up to something, so she would be acting like herself, but that would make it more likely..." Kim sensed that Ron was about to get himself caught in a loop. She took appropriate action, resuming the activity that had been interrupted by Bonnie's untimely entrance. The hands remained calmer this time; Kim and Ron knew that Bonnie could barge in again without warning. After a minute or so, Ron told Kim, "I'm going to go see if Rufus is willing to relocate out here."

"I suppose I could try to talk some sense into Bonnie. I don't think either of us will be successful, but just in case..." Ron knew where Kim was going with this, and he gave Kim the good night kiss he expected she would ask of him.

–

"BONNIE! Explain this!" Kim held up the trash can into which Bonnie had thrown everything that Kim had brought into the bathroom.

"Just putting your things where they belong," Bonnie said nonchalantly. Kim was ferociously tweaked. What had gotten into Bonnie? Did she really come here for the sole purpose of tormenting her. Was her explanation on the plane just a bunch of hot air? Bonnie was a lot of things, but in Kim's experience a liar was not one of them; as such, she knew she could get to the bottom of this.

"We need to talk," Kim told Bonnie sternly.

"I've been waiting to hear you say those words ever since you and Ron started swapping spit, but I was hoping that you would say that to Ron." Bonnie smirked as she sat down on the bed next to Kim.

"Okay, B. WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR MALFUNCTION?!? Whenever we've been anywhere near each other this whole mission, you have been getting on my every last nerve! I can't say two words without you turning around and spewing some sort of unfunny dreck in response! Not to mention that every time you and Ron are alone, you somehow find a way to separate him from his pants! Give me one good reason that this should not be your last mission!"

"I can not." Kim was stunned by this response, expecting a far more arrogant or condescending answer to her rant. She expected it more so when she asked Bonnie to elaborate. "Old habits die hard, K. I am who I am, and no one, especially not you, will change me unless I want to be changed. I need to close a chapter of my life, and I am willing to go so far as to actually subject myself to spending long periods of time with you two to get there. Let me have this chance, or you will regret it. Keep in mind that I have been nothing but beneficial when I have been around you on these little games you've been a part of for so long."

While this did meet Kim's expectation of a conceited response, not to mention that she had a gut feeling that Bonnie's sincerity was forced, Kim went into the conversation believing that Bonnie deserved at least one more chance and was about to leave it without a good reason to take that chance away. She was still not in the best of moods right now, and she knew the perfect way to exact a bit of revenge on Bonnie.

"Bonnie, you've proven your point with the bathroom. I'll just be in the other bedroom tonight. We'll see you in the morning." Kim got up and began to extract her personal items from Bonnie's storage system. While Kim was doing this, Bonnie began to put the pieces together; Kim plus Ron plus one bed plus pent-up frustration equaled a dangerously high chance of Kim hitting the high notes. Bonnie had to act fast to ensure they didn't try anything.

"You know Kim, if I move around some of my things, there should be enough room for you in my bathroom. Plus you get a bed to yourself, and I don't think Ron will let you get the rest you need tonight. You've had a long day, you don't want him to make it any longer, do you?"

"Nothing will get started in there unless _we_ want it to happen," Kim replied to this latest suggestion. "Although I must admit, you almost made me think that you were actually being magnanimous for once in your life."

"Now who's the one unable go to two minutes without being snippy?" Point to Bonnie. Just then, Kim and Bonnie heard a tiny knock at their door. Kim opened the door a crack, but initially saw no one at first. Then she looked down and saw an extremely sleepy and cranky-looking naked mole rat.

"Hrnk! Trying to sleep! Keep it down!"

"We were just about to go to bed. Good night, Rufus."

"Night, Kim, Bonnie." Rufus trudged back to his bedroom and to his dismay found his bed occupied. Ron had placed a pillow on the ground that was plenty large enough for a rodent, but it was the principle of the matter.

--

Kim was the first one to awaken, beating the sun by a few minutes. She left the apartment and ran into Will Du, who was staggering down the hall.

"Miss-s-s Possible. You just getting back in, too?" He had evidently been out all night.

"I hope you don't have to work today." Especially after Kim caught a whiff of his breath.

"Nah, I'm off. Oh, and by the way, your flight leaves in three hours. And get your friend's number for me." Agent Du kept walking down the hall unsteadily while Kim went back into the apartment. Her first stop was Ron's room. When she went in, she originally planned to wake him immediately, but he looked too peaceful for her to act so quickly. So she crawled under the covers and slid under his outstretched arm. A few minutes later, Kim felt the arm pull her closer to Ron, and his eyes opened ever so slightly.

"I could get used to this," he whispered in Kim's ear. This was followed by a line of kisses along Kim's neck.

"Our ride home ships out in less than three hours. You start packing while I wake up Bonnie." Ron hadn't unpacked too much, but all the time while he was packing, he did so while having a just-awakened naked mole rat staring daggers at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? What do you want me to do about it? Oh, okay, I'm sorry I took your bed while you were up last night. Happy now?" Rufus did not react at first, but eventually he ran off towards the lightly stocked refrigerator and left Ron to his devices.

–

Kim took a far less hands-on approach to waking Bonnie. This time, she merely set her bedside alarm clock to go off in a few minutes. She also left a note on said alarm clock, telling Bonnie, "Flight home leaves in about two and a half hours. Let's be ready to leave at ten - K." Kim was gathering her things when the alarm clock went off. Bonnie groaned, rolled in the general direction of the noise, and flung the timepiece in the general direction of away from her. Specifically, towards the bathroom and Kim. The still-buzzing clock skidded across the tiles, past Kim, and came to a stop against the bathtub. Kim bent down to pick it up and turn it off.

"So, when do we leave, K?"

"We should probably be out there by ten."

"Then you'd better hurry up. I take a while in the morning. Unlike Ron, I don't finish before you even know I've started. And unlike you, I actually care about my appearance." Kim let these comments slide; she was completely wrong about Ron, and Kim usually did care about her appearance, just not when she'd be spending most of the day on a plane. She finished clearing her things out of the bathroom and joined Ron in the main room of the apartment.

"So, how's Bonnie?" Ron asked after a moment.

"Back to normal," replied Kim.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ron said.

"It's an improvement over yesterday. We mixed about as well as water and cesium on yesterday's mission. But I think she can do better, and truth be told, I'm a little more afraid of what she can do without us than with us."

"Keep your friends close, keep your frenemies closer," began Ron.

"And keep your best friends since pre-K closest," added Kim as she snuggled up closer to Ron.

--

Bonnie was ready to leave just before Kim's preferred time of departure. The three of them left the barracks and in a few minutes were at the Global Justice airstrip. After Kim drove the Sloth into a crate, which was then loaded onto their plane, Dr. Director herself joined them on board.

"We can fill out all the necessary paperwork once we're six miles above the Atlantic." She turned to Bonnie. "I believe this is the first time we've met, Bonnie." Surprised that the woman knew her name, part of Bonnie really wanted to find out what else she knew about her, while another part of her was worried about that same thing.

--

A/N: After some fact checking, I determined that it was far more plausible for a helicopter to fly nonstop from the Canaries to Portugal than to Ireland. I have changed the end of chapter eight to reflect this. I thank all my readers and reviewers for sticking with this one.


	11. Chapter 11

1Disclaimer: Don't sue me 'cause I'm close to the edge, I'm tryin' not to lose my head.

--

The plane carrying Kim, Bonnie, Ron, Rufus, Dr. Director, Kim's Roth SL Coupe and assorted other people and things took off from an airstrip in Portugal, bound for Global Justice's worldwide heaquarters outside Kim's home town of Middleton. After the plane reached cruising altitude, Dr. Director summoned the teens to an ersatz office she had set up near the cockpit. Everyone just sat there for a little while waiting for someone to began the discussion. Finally, Dr. Director spoke up.

"So, anyway, Will briefed me on yesterday's events, but I would like you to fill me in on a few more details. I understand that Motor Ed was attempting to trigger a tsunami by creating a massive landslide."

"Yes, ma'am," said Kim. "He stole the electro-magneto accelerator from MIST and had set up a long string of speakers all along the main ridge."

"I see." Dr. Director already knew exactly what as had happened, how it happened and who was involved, and was just doodling in her notebook. "Anyway, we actually had everything we needed beforehand. There were several reasons I wanted to have this meeting, none of which have anything to do with the mission you just completed successfully."

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Ron.

"The real reasons we needed to have a meeting as soon as possible with everyone having had a good night's sleep and without our 'Number One Agent.'" Betty used air quotes for this last bit. "First, as you mentioned to me a couple of weeks ago, Kim, you were concerned about your lack of firepower."

"That's right, Dr. Director"

"Please, call me 'Betty.' We're all adults here."

"Sorry, force of habit. It's just something that a few people, including Bonnie here, have brought up in recent weeks."

"They were shooting at us, and we didn't have anything to shoot back with," said Bonnie.

"Actually, the 'they' you mention, that's one of the other things I would also like to cover, but we'll get to them later." Betty then turned back to Kim. "Arming your vehicle and arming yourself are two different issues in my mind. If we add armaments to the Sloth, I would prefer that we do so here. Not that your brothers would not do an excellent job, it's just that I'm not sure mixing young adolescents and weaponry is a good idea."

"Well, they did build a grappling beam that could disassemble a car in seconds..." mentioned Ron offhandedly, drawing a glare from Bonnie.

"Hmm, I would be more likely to trust them with that than with more conventional arms," said the eyepatched administrator thoughtfully. "I don't see any reason why they couldn't go ahead and add it. Now as far as arming yourself, would you be willing to go through a training course?"

"Yes, ma'am, I think I could do that."

"So could I," added Bonnie.

"Bonnie..." Kim was afraid they would have yet another spat, and she really did hate to engage in that sort of behavior around the director of such a powerful agency.

"I know we haven't seen much of each other before, at least in person. However, we have put together a bit of a dossier on you." Betty pulled out a file containing a few pictures and a number of other documents.

"Bonnie Rockwaller. Born exactly nineteen days after Kim Possible in San Diego, California, the youngest of three. Moved to Middleton at age five. Began taking ballet that same year, yada yada yada, longtime second-in-command to Kim Possible for Middleton High School cheerleaders, began dating Señor Senior, Junior last October, graduated July due to particularly draconian application of district policy by Steven Barkin..."

"See, Ron. He didn't just have it out for you and Possible."

"And now the part that really caught my eyes. Er, um, eye. 'Ended relationship with SSJ two days ago, successfully protected Team Possible during attempted ambush.' Which bring me to the last two items on the agenda. First, Wade informed me last night that he picked up some chatter from the people who sent the black choppers after you all."

"Why are you just telling us this now?" asked Bonnie.

"The Kimmunicator was shut down, and Wade presumed that Kim and Ron wanted some privacy. So as it turns out, Wade and our analysts were able to connect them to Sheldon."

"Your brother and the Worldwide Evil Empire?" asked Kim.

"So, when can _I_ go in and wipe them out?" Bonnie asked Betty.

"If you are willing to go through some training with Kim and Ron, and you are willing to share credit with them where credit is due, and the right opportunity arises..."

"Like when they try to shoot us up again?" Bonnie's countenance darkened.

"No, when they are about to try to launch an attack. Now that we have found their base, we can set up a constant vigil. We catch them at the right time, _we_ can wipe them out."

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" Even Kim was impressed by Bonnie's attitude there, although Ron seemed a bit puzzled. He didn't want to say anything to that effect in front of Bonnie, of course, but the phrase "five hundred miles of bad road" kept echoing in his head.

"Before we adjourn, any questions?" The younger people looked at one another and decided against asking anything further. "Good, because there is something I would like to say to Bonnie. The rest of you may remain provided you let me speak uninterrupted. Bonnie, as you may have figured out by now, anyone who matters here at Global Justice thinks very, very highly of Kim and Ron. And I don't know how to put this but we're kind of a big deal on the world stage. The sort of information that we have about you should give you an idea about what we can see, what we can hear, and what we can do. In short, it will be solely up to Kim and Ron in regards to whether you will accompany them on any further missions. If Kim believes that you are in any way inhibiting her work, she has the right to deal with you as she pleases. I am authorizing her to be judge, jury and executioner when it's just between you and her. And if it comes down to your word versus hers, until proven otherwise...do I really need to finish that last statement? On that note, please enjoy the rest of your flight."

–

The plane touched down on the outskirts of Middleton that afternoon. Everyone had slept most of the way across the Atlantic and over the North American continent. To ensure that no one would divulge the exact location of the airstrip, mainly because Bonnie was not entirely a known quantity as far as Dr. Director was concerned, the Sloth and all its occupants were packed into a shipping container and not let out until they were outside Ron's second home, Bueno Nacho.

"This is convenient; I could hear a naco calling my name for the past five hours," said Ron.

"That wasn't a naco talking, that was me!" replied Kim. "You fell asleep on top of me. My legs just now woke up."

"Sorry about that, KP." Everyone found their way inside, ordered a late lunch/early dinner and found their way to their usual booth.

"I'll bet that wasn't the first time you fell asleep on top of her," muttered Bonnie under her breath; fortunately for everyone in the Bueno Nacho, no one could hear her. Ron and Rufus ate absurd quantities of "food" remarkably quickly and neatly, while Kim and Bonnie seemed to savor their meals. Just as Ron and Rufus were contemplating ordering seconds, the Kimmunicator went off again.

"If someone needs help, tell them to call back tomorrow," said Bonnie. Nonetheless, Kim answered.

"Monique? Yeah, we just got back. Oh, the usual, keeping the East Coast safe from mulleted morons." Kim stepped outside to continue the conversation. "To be honest, I came very close to doing unspeakable things to her. No, not that kind, although she seemed to want to do those to Ron. Yeah, basically. In spite of everything that happened, I think that would be good for her. I'll ask them, but I think Bonnie would be more into it than Ron. I don't want to abuse that ability. It's kind of a paradox isn't it. Ok, if they're up for it, we'll be there in a half hour."

Kim stepped back inside and returned to the booth with Monique's plan for the remainder of the afternoon. "Okay, Monique decided that you two need new mission outfits."

"Wait a minute. Kim, can you come with me for a second?" Ron and Kim got up and went behind the counter. Rufus hopped out of Ron's pocket and stayed with Bonnie.

"Hey, if you touch anything, you buy it!" warned Ned. "And wash your hands!"

"KP, have you forgotten who we're dealing with here? Especially with the way she's been acting around us, and more specifically me? Having her get official mission clothes kind of says, 'Hey, I plan to have you join us for a lot of these!'"

"Ron!" Kim glanced around to make sure Bonnie was definitely not in earshot. Ned sensed that they wanted privacy and pulled a fire alarm.

"Look, we, and by that I mean you, are reponsible for breaking her and Junior up, and that cut her out of a lot of money. If we keep her with us, she can't very well be plotting some sort of elaborate revenge against us, now can she?" Ron pondered this for a moment.

"You're just looking for a reason to hit Club Banana again." Ron was trying to get Kim to take things easy for the first time in what felt like forever. The only other way Ron knew how to do such a thing was not something that could be done in public, at least legally. However, talking Kim down seemed to be working, as a smile crept across her face for the first time since they had touched back down in the United States.

"True, but I figured that since I got a new mission outfit, you should get one that goes better with mine." Then Kim unleashed the weapon that Monique had warned her about overusing in the past.

"You know, KP, I'm building up a resistance to the Puppy Dog Pout, and I'm not going to...YAAAGH! Can't take it anymore! Club Banana in ten it is!" Ron shouted as he ran back into the main dining area of Bueno Nacho, which, fortunately for all of Team Possible, was nearly empty. Bonnie still slid a bit further under the table, while Rufus jumped into where he thought was a safe hiding place. Bonnie pulled him out almost immediately.

"Hi," said Rufus, attempting to be as cute as possible. Bonnie was not impressed and she put Rufus in an empty naco wrapper, which suited him nicely, seeing as there was still a good amount of hand-pumped cheese on it.

"Come on, Bonnie, Club Banana beckons." The prospect of running up a few hundred more dollars in credit card debt was an appealing one to Bonnie, although she made sure to keep herself as invisible as possible en route to the mall.

--

The four of them arrived at Club Banana and within ten seconds both Bonnie and Ron found themselves perusing a pile of sketches Monique had evidently been preparing for a lot longer than Bonnie had been anything other than Kim's frenemy or the girlfriend of an impossibly rich, impossibly imbecilic, impossibly untalented wannabe pop star.

"Monique, is there something you haven't told me? Are you like some kind of psychic or something?" Monique thought about Kim's question for a second, then burst out laughing. Somehow, she was still able to provide a coherent response.

"Me? A psychic? Who'd ever believe that? Besides, if I were a psychic, do you think I'd be working here?"

"You could never live without a CB employee discount, even if you did win the lottery all the time and could pretty much buy whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted." Kim trailed off as she came to the realization that she had answered her own question. Ron and Bonnie had sorted through Monique's ideas. Ron returned to Kim and Monique with a few of the sketches.

"This is my 'maybe' pile." Monique went through the handful of Ron-approved outfits, pulling out one in particular.

"I like this one." Monique ran next door to another store that was part of the Club Banana/Smarty Mart empire, dragging Ron with her. Kim and Bonnie followed close behind them. Ron emerged from the dressing room wearing a suit similar to that which was given to him back when he was being mentored by Canadian spy-turned-janitor Joe. Kim and Monique seemed to approve, while Bonnie was too busy sorting Monique's sketches into "no," "hell no" and "are you blind?" piles. Ron took off the jacket as he retreated towards the dressing room. However, the shirt he was wearing snagged on the jacket, and he was left wearing nothing above the waist except for a bow tie.

"Well, at least my pants stayed on...oh, hey Tara." When Kim saw Tara pull out a few dollar bills, she hurriedly ushered Ron back into the dressing room.

"Maybe you should try something that's less easily removable," said Kim as she shut the door behind Ron. She returned to Bonnie and Monique. By this time, Bonnie had finally found a few ideas that she did not abhor, much to Kim and Monique's relief and more than a little amazement. Everyone returned to Club Banana for Monique to put together some of the outfits she had developed for Bonnie. First came a red jumpsuit. Monique seemed to like it, but then Kim spoke up.

"I like the color, but a thousand bucks says it'll get torn off somehow next time you and Ron are alone."

"Not if I can help it," replied Bonnie.

"I don't think you can. Next!" Bonnie retreated to the dressing room. Next came an outfit more similar to Kim's, except a lot of neon green in a familiar pattern.

"Um, something about that just doesn't look right." By this point Ron had returned to Club Banana from next door.

"Kim, Bonnie is not going to come with us dressed like Shego, is she?"

"No, she will not. Monique, you told me you had good ideas!"

"Girl, I just said I had ideas. Didn't say anything about them being good. Besides, I thought your archfoe had something good going with the black and green."

"Third time had better be the charm," said a voice emanating from the dressing room. The door flew open. Kim, Ron, Rufus and Monique's eyes all lit up almost simultaneously, although in Rufus' case, it was because he saw another mall patron leave a plate full of nachos behind on a bench outside the store."

"Mission accomplished!" proclaimed Monique.

"Hey, what about my mission outfit?" asked Ron.

"Change of heart, you don't need to change a thing, Ron." Bonnie picked up six more everything, and whipped out one of the credit cards that Señor Senior, Junior had given her, hoping that neither he nor his father had canceled them yet. They had not, and Bonnie handed a few large bags to Ron to carry out to the Sloth. Rufus jumped into Ron's pocket as the group left the store. While Ron loaded everything into the backseat, Bonnie pulled out her vibrating phone. She had received a text from "number unknown;"

"Bonnie we need to meet ASAP...2night?"

"Who was that, B?" asked Kim.

"I'd rather not say, K." Maybe if this meeting went well for Bonnie, she wouldn't have to worry about this whole "pretend to be nice and helpful to Kim" thing for much longer.

--

Notes: I would like to wrap this story sooner rather than later, hopefully within the next five or six chapters. Chapter twelve should be up by the end of this month, but after that things may take longer.


	12. Chapter 12

1Disclaimer: No longer necessary at this point, if it ever was at any point.

--

Kim dropped Bonnie off at her house after a long day. Fortunately for her, none of the rest of her family was at home. Her mother would want to know every single minute detail about her mission, followed by having to listen to her gush on and on about her little Bon-Bon and how she finally was playing nice with her friends. Her sisters? Bonnie could not even begin to name the reasons she was glad not to see any sign of them. She was also glad that Kim had no idea what she was really up to, although she was concerned that Ron could conceivably stumble onto it.

She parked herself in front of the television, and just as she was about to turn the idiot panel on, her phone began to vibrate again. As it did earlier at the mall, her phone indicated that the call was from an unknown number. "What do you want? Hey, hey don't get your panties in a bunch. I didn't until you told me. We need to meet again tonight? Okay, I can do that. Yeah, whatever." Bonnie hung up and turned her phone off. "I can't believe I'm actually working with this guy."

On a whim, Bonnie ran upstairs to Connie's room and entered "Phil Thom Speese" into an anagram generator. As the alpha bitch in high school, she would never admit to actually knowing what an anagram was or that it would occur to her to try to anagramize someone's name simply out of curiosity, but high school was over and done with. The first result that popped up was "Mephistopheles." Doing a little more research, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. This guy, while obviously loaded, judging by the quantity and quality of the gift he had given her the other night, was just another one of those lame-ass villains that Kim and Ron were always off fighting all throughout high school, like that one guy who wanted a dollar from everyone or he'd shut down the Internet or something else like that, or whoever made Ron get stuck in the giant hamster ball. If only they hadn't canceled the ski trip their senior year. Even the presence of her overbearing mother couldn't have gotten her down too much.

Bonnie ran back downstairs, lest she reminisce too much for one lifetime, and she turned her phone back on, just in case any important, cool, or Kim and/or Ron called. She was about to call Tara for no particular reason, but then the phone rang. The same unknown number as before showed up. "Yes? Okay, I'll be out front. Well, if you're that paranoid about it, I can walk out to the corner. I'll meet you out there. Ok, bye." Bonnie grabbed a couple of things, and stepped outside. Out of the corner of one eye, she thought she could see the car that had picked her up from Tara's house the other night. Her eyes did not deceive her, and she quickly got in, as her parents and sisters were wont to arrive home just as she was leaving, particularly in cases where Bonnie did not want to be trailed or interrogated. Her haste was warranted, since just as she and Phil drove off, Bonnie saw a car pull into her driveway.

--

Kim and Ron were huddled together on the couch despite the presence of the Tweebs. Usually, any show of affection between Ron and their sister resulted in Jim and Tim generating a long series of gagging noises, eventually followed by surface-to-couple missile attacks if they didn't give up and take their affection elsewhere. But this time, there had been no attacks, no signs of revulsion at all from the twins. Kim hoped that they had turned over a new leaf, but she feared their inaction was merely the calm before the storm.

"KP, can we move somewhere more...private? I'd like to talk about something strictly one-on-one," Ron requested.

"Anything you can say to her..." said Jim,

"...you can say to us," finished Tim.

"It's not so much what we will be saying, as it is what we'll be doing," said Ron. It took a second for the Tweebs to realize exactly what he was talking about, but if it shocked, disgusted or in any way, shape or form affected them at all, it didn't show on their faces.

"But Ron..." Kim began before she was interrupted.

"Just go along with it, KP," whispered Ron; she smirked knowingly and allowed Ron to sweep her off her feet as he had done a number of times before, both figuratively and literally. As Ron carried Kim upstairs, a couple of voices called out from the living room.

"Keep it down up there!"

"And close your door! Mom and Dad could be back any time!" Meanwhile, in Kim's room, on Kim's bed...

"What was so important that you couldn't say it front of the Tweebs?" asked Kim with equal parts intrigue and concern. "And what was the deal with them not trying to bother us out there, or in here?" Ron was at a loss for words momentarily.

"I...love you," Ron said as he was fumbling for words to describe what he was really thinking about. It was clear to Kim that while what he said was true, he was looking to talk about something else, probably something a lot more troubling to him.

"That's not what you brought me up here to tell me, was it Ron?" Kim's facial expression turned from skepticism to an almost predatory gaze. "I mean, I like your choice in default saying, but you know actions speak louder than words." She began to crawl towards Ron.

"I guess I just wanted to talk a little more about the Bonnie sitch."

"What about it?" Kim called off her offensive and sat back down next to Ron.

"My bad road detector seems to be picking up something off of her. Kind of like it did with Monkey Fist, but there's something different this time."

"What do you mean? Is your Mystical Monkey Power doing something?"

"No, that's got nothing to do with it. It's more like she doesn't know whether she wants to be bad road or not."

"Well, let's look at the reasons she would turn against us. She has never been a fan of either of us all throughout the time we've known her, you derailed her gravy train, and she's always been the sort of person who would rather fail as long as I failed more, rather than succeed if I succeeded more. Now, what reasons would she have for helping us?"

"Sure, give me the hard question." Ron sat there trying to come up with a reason Bonnie would join Team Possible. He was able to come up with two. "Okay, the first thing I can think of is extremely silly and implausible, so I'll start with the second thing. You know how you said that she would rather fail if you failed worse than succeed if you succeeded better? Maybe she thinks she can do the whole 'save the world' thing better than you can."

"And you thought your first thought was too silly?" was all Kim had to say to that. "Now I really want to know what you thought was too implausible an explanation for Bonnie's actions."

"Okay. Promise you won't be mad?"

"I promise, but why would I be mad?"

"You'll see. Anyway, my first thought was that Bonnie was..." Ron was barely able to keep his composure here, "...crushing on me." After he finished, he let the floodgates open, and let the laughter erupt from him for a good thirty seconds. Kim joined him briefly, but most she expended most of her effort maintaining her promise to Ron.

"To be honest," Kim said as Ron's laughter died down, "I'm not entirely sure that's too far off."

"Seriously?"

"Please, we just did battle with Motor Ed. I've had enough of that word for three lifetimes."

"Okay, Red," Ron said, doing an impression of their latest perp. "Continue with your 'why Bonnie crushing on me isn't as silly as it sounds' thing."

"Because the last couple of days, she has been unable to keep her clothes on around you or her hands off of your clothes."

"That's true, but I was thinking more along the lines of she has to have everything that you have, and that I am part of that everything."

"That sounds more Bonnie-esque than her actually being attracted to you, unless you've gotten another naco royalty check."

"Not that I know of," Ron laughed, "but anyway, maybe you and Bonnie should hang out some. See if you can get a better feel for her. And see if Dr. Director can find out a little more about her that we don't already know. All of their intel on her sounds like it's just from overhearing things we've said about her, although maybe Barkin told them some things."

"You think Global Justice should be spying on her?"

"Hey, if she really is bad road, let's find out here, and not when we're about to get blown up or something like that." Kim and Ron just sort of sat there for a while, waiting for someone to say something. Pretty soon, their lips did start to move, not because they had resumed the conversation, but because they had once again decided to practice mouth-to-mouth on one another.

"You know, we can't always break awkweird silences this way."

"Especially when there are witnesses." In all the commotion, Kim and Ron had failed to notice Kim's parents returning home.

"Mister Doctor P," said Ron, suddenly sweating for a different reason than he was a few seconds ago. "How long have you been there?"

"About five minutes. Don't worry Ronald, the black hole probe will not be manned unless my Kimmie-cub says it should be." Ron scampered downstairs.

"Dad, why did you open the door? Do you realize what we could be doing up here?"

"I figured since the twins hadn't turned the TV up too much, I wouldn't be interrupting anything too terribly intimate. Not something I really want to be thinking about, but..."

"Can we please change the subject?"

"Okay, have any preferences?"

"Well, when we first came up here, Ron wanted to talk about the whole Bonnie sitch. See, she's been acting very strange lately."

"Women tend to do that after a break-up...you know, when I met your mother, she was using syringes as darts, and then she..."

"Not really relevant, Dad. Anyway, Ron thinks she may be up to something, and I think he could be right. But if she is, I don't want her to know that we know, so that's why I think we should treat her like she is a member of Team Possible. I mean, today, after we got home, we got her a mission outfit." The rocket scientist sat there and thought about things for a minute, then said three words that he absolutely hated saying, especially to his daughter when she was looking for answers.

"I don't know," he sighed. "What I do know is that you and Ronald together tend to be much better judges of character than either of you apart. Whatever you decide, make the decision together. You need to get some sleep, you've had a busy last few days." He turned out the lights and shut the door behind him.

--

Bonnie's ride to the apartment was quiet at first, but then she got to talking with Phil.

"What's the deal with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I put your name into one of those anagram generators, it came back with 'Mephistopheles,' and me signing in blood? I mean, what the hell?"

"I guess I was just trying to have some kind of theme. See, I grew up in Go City, and all the villains there had some kind of theme. I always thought they were so much cooler than those Team Go jackoffs."

"Who always ended up winning," retorted Bonnie.

"The villains failed because they were even bigger idiots than their adversaries, which is quite an accomplishment, not because they had a tradition that they believed in. Anyway, I guess I was going for tradition over practicality. In fact, that's one reason I sought you out. I thought you'd understand about being evil while also upholding some kind of tradition."

"I still don't follow." Bonnie was still unconvinced that he wasn't nuts. "I mean, Triple S was all about tradition, but all that meant was that he let Kim go when every time he had the chance to turn her into vulture chow. Do you realize how frustrating it is to see your greatest fantasy come so close to reality, and then to see it disappear all in the name of tradition?" Phil almost had to stop to gather himself to be able to resume the conversation after that little outburst.

"Once we get to my place, it will all make sense." They arrived at Phil's apartment a minute later. It was largely as Bonnie remembered it, but there were papers, brochures and Henchco catalogs scattered everywhere. "I'm starting to think that you are having second thoughts about what you have gotten yourself into. I was there once, but after my first time, that part of it just got easier and easier."

"Cut the crap, I'm ready to do this."

"Aren't we eager? I don't have everything finalized yet, but I have a basic idea of what we can do to Kim." Phil then proceeded to talk about his idea. As Bonnie listened, she began to realize that this loser was not as crazy as she thought. A loser nonetheless, but still, she decided that this was worth going through. "Well, you haven't said a lot. What do you think?"

"I think you're onto something. Just one question? What do you have against Kim?" Phil pulled out a piece of paper with Kim's picture on it. It looked a little bit like a traditional wanted poster, only with a very non-traditional value for the reward.

"You could get a much nicer place than this for five hundred million," said Bonnie.

"I could get a much nicer place than this right now," replied Phil. "Remember the diamonds I got you?" Bonnie pulled out the box that she had brought with her.

"I wanted to have them with me so that I could throw them in your face if I didn't like what I was hearing. But you've won me over. I was worried I'd have to keep up this facade for like, two weeks or something before we could get this done." For the first since they had met, Bonnie thought she saw Phil smile. In fact, this particular encounter was the first time that she had seen his face or heard his real voice.

"I'm glad you're deciding to keep them. See, now if I had paid full-price for them, I might be a little happier if you gave them back, but given that I got them at a discount..."

"How much of a discount are we talking about here?" asked Bonnie, even though she had a pretty good idea of what the answer would be.

"One hundred percent." Phil tossed Bonnie a yellowing newspaper. "If you want to know anything more about how I did it, don't read anything in there. The writers clearly have no idea what happened."

"Any questions before I run you back home? I presume you'll want me to drop you off a little ways from your house."

"Just one. What if Kim doesn't let me go on her next mission?"

"If that happens, then I will have to modify my plans a bit. I really do not want to have to do that, so, for the love of God, please don't do anything else to piss her off. I realize that is an integral part of your personality, but please do try to keep that part of you down for as long as you can." Bonnie's indifference to this request was not unexpected, but Phil hoped that she got the message.

--

Notes: There should be around three to four chapters to go. I once again thanks everyone who has been able to keep up with this story, and especially those who have left reviews. At times, this has been harder than I thought, and other times it has been easier. I have discovered more about how I write doing this than I did in most of my English classes. My schedule could be getting a bit more hectic soon, so I don't know when my next update will be.


	13. Chapter 13

It was morning again in Middleton. There was no alarm clock awakening Kim Possible from a disturbed slumber. Kim had almost forgotten what it was like to wake up on her own, in her own bed. It felt good, although she would have preferred to wake up to someone at her side. The Tweebs had lately developed a propensity for conducting acoustic, pyrotechnic or otherwise very loud scientific experiments early in the morning, but on this particular morning, either they decided to sleep in or their parents had received one too many noise complaints. Regardless of the reason for her unstressful awakening, this combined with Jim and Tim's noninterference last night led Kim to wonder what they were cooking up. Kim emerged from her room and made her way downstairs for breakfast, with plans for the day as of yet unfinalized, except for the fact that Ron would be involved somehow.

--

Ron Stoppable was awakened by the sound of the door to his bedroom being kicked off its hinges. The first time it had happened, Ron and Rufus were terrified and made a mad dash to the panic room, only to emerged sheepishly upon discovering who had been responsible. This time, as soon as he verified that the same person had kicked her way into his room as the first time, he simply stayed in bed as Hana took a few laps around the floor, walls and ceiling before she decided to take a break. Unfortunately for Ron, Hana did not yet understand the difference between "hug" and "choke."

"Why do you always wait for Mom and Dad to go to work to wake up?" Ron's question was nearly inaudible due to his adoptive sister's continued stranglehold on his neck. Rufus retrieved a crowbar from downstairs in an attempt to separate the two, but his efforts were in vain. Hana did eventually let go before Ron's skin tone began to resemble Drakken's. Ron ran downstairs and began to scour the fridge for breakfast. He was not sure what he was going to do on his day off, but he did know that first of all, he would need a good breakfast, and second, that whatever he would be doing would be with Kim.

--

The last few days had been ferociously weird for Bonnie Rockwaller. From lounging on a luxurious private island, to making a deal with someone who clearly wished he were the devil. And part of that deal involved lowering herself down to the point where she was actually being nice to Kim Possible. But if everything came together, and after her meeting last night, she was more confident that it would, she would be rid of one, maybe two of the greatest scourges in her life. It could even open doors to ridding herself of two more, if she played her cards right. Speaking of which...

"Hey idiot, get out of there! This isn't your room anymore!" Connie yelled through the door.

"I need to get something out of my closet, Quasimodo!" added Lonnie. "Why don't you come out of it?"

"Yeah, we know the real reason you're going with Kim Possible!"

"Girls, leave your sister alone!" The voice of Bonnie's mother echoed down the hallway. "Bon-bon, why don't you come down and have some breakfast?"

"I'll run it up to her," said Lonnie. About a minute later, she returned to Bonnie's door and knocked lightly. "I'm sliding your breakfast under the door. It's your favorite!" Bonnie was confused at first, but when Lonnie slid a scrap of carpet under the door and into her room, it made all too much sense. "Munch away!" yelled the gruesome twosome as they ran away laughing their asses off. Bonnie grabbed her camera, shot a quick picture, printed out two copies and slid one under each of her sisters' doors. She grabbed a granola bar and ran outside, telling her mom that she was going wherever her sisters weren't.

"Have fun at not the mall!" said her mother. Bonnie kept walking; she had to quickly formulate a Plan B. It looked like her destination would be Tara's house. It was a fairly short walk over there, but she arrived at an abandoned house. It was then that she remembered that Tara had orientation in Upperton today. Had Bonnie never met Señor Senior, Junior, she likely would be there as well. Another change in her life plans chalked up to Kim Possible. Bonnie noted that very few of these changes were positive, but she had a feeling that this latest one would buck the trend.

--

In a conference room at a five-star hotel on some random Caribbean island, the board of directors of Henchco, including CEO and son of the corporation's founder Jack Hench, was meeting to discuss their plans for the upcoming fiscal year.

"In an ordinary year, I would have been disappointed with our past year's performance. But this was no ordinary year. Our stock has dropped less than twenty percent from its highs of eighteen months ago, in a time when many stock indices have shed nearly half of their value. This CEO isn't crawling before a House sub-committee begging for a bailout. While our leadership is a big reason for our success, there is one person who is not here who has been just as invaluable to Henchco remaining afloat in these uncertain economic times. She has done more than nearly any other individual to ensure a steady stream of return customers. I refer, of course, to one Kimberly Ann Possible."

"It's ironic, isn't it?" said one of the few females in the room. "We are the world's leading supplier of villainy equipment and support, and yet we owe so much to a hero."

"I think it's best that we not think too much about it for the time being," Jack Hench interjected. "In the meantime, let us get down to the next item on our agenda. Mr. Senior, you had something that you felt that you needed to tell us?"

--

"Ron's house. Call me if you want to reach me, we probably won't be doing anything that absolutely must be uninterrupted."

"We'll be fine, Kim. Not sure we can say the same about Pandaroo..." said Jim, the elder of Kim's brothers by eight minutes. Kim stormed back inside.

"You two have seen the film of what Ron did to Warmonga and Warhok, right? You know who he was doing that for? Just thought I'd remind you just in case you forgot." After a moment of silence, all three Possibles went about their business. Kim made sure that her car was ready in case someone really needed her. She began to take the long way to Ron's house, the one that took her close enough to Bueno Nacho to see if Ron was there. Ron was nowhere to be seen, but she did hear some nasally profanity that sounded like it was coming from behind the restaurant. Coming closer, she saw Ned frantically trying to manipulate a coat hanger.

"Did you lock your keys in your car?" she asked.

"No, I'm trying to give my car an abortion," Ned replied.

"Okay, that is just so wrong on so many levels. Let me see if Wade can do anything."

"Please and thank you," said a somewhat calmer Ned.

"Wade, Ned locked himself out of his car. Can you help him?"

"Piece of cake. Just hold the Kimmunicator next to the lock." Kim did as Wade instructed, and after a quick scan, and a short burst of typing on Wade's end of things, the young genius announced the good news. "Your key will be there in about one minute."

"Thanks Kim. Thim." said Ned.

"No big, Ron and I will probably be back later today."

"Did you figure out anything else with the whole Bonnie thing?"

"Not yet." Kim resumed her trip to Ron's house. As she was walking away from Bueno Nacho, she thought she saw a tiny parachute descending towards Ned's car. Within about ten minutes, she found herself in front of a familiar residence. She opened the door to let herself in, and found herself under attack almost immediately.

"KP!" yelled an extremely excited toddler. About ten seconds later, a rather exhausted and slightly disheveled-looking Ron Stoppable emerged from a side room.

"Kim," Ron gasped between deep breaths, "you found her!" Ron collapsed to the floor at Kim's feet, much to Hana's delight.

"You can run for a hundred yards to gain ten in a football game, eluding eleven guys who _want_ to embed you in the ground, you can dodge death rays and henchmen for as long as it takes for me to beat Shego or whoever is hiring the henchmen and firing the lasers, but leave you alone in a house with your adopted sister, and you're toast!"

"KP, I'm not really in the mood for paradoxes right now. Rufus might be, I don't know. Hey Rufus, buddy, wake up!"

"Huh?" The naked mole rat arose wearily from Ron's pocket, and promptly slumped down to the floor.

"I guess you've got your answer there, Ron."

"Okay, we've got this house to ourselves for the next six hours. Now what do you suppose we could do with that?" The way Ron asked the question indicated that he already had decided what he wanted to do with Kim for the next six hours.

"Ron, in case you haven't noticed, we don't have it to ourselves! I'm surprised you were even thinking about that!"

"I was just thinking twelve episodes of _The Fearless Ferret_. It's never too early to help Hana develop good taste in television. What were you thinking that I wanted to do for six hours?"

"I think you know, and I must confess, I'd be really impressed if you could keep it up for six hours."

"I still don't...wait a minute, you thought..."

"Yes."

"I can go without when it is necessary, but I don't like to." Ron glanced around momentarily. "KP, have you seen Hana?"

"Now that you mention it...oh, there she is!" Kim took Hana down from the bookshelf that she had scaled while the grownups were talking. "Why don't we take Hana to the park or something?"

"Think about it for a minute. If we have such a hard time keeping tracking of Hana when we're all inside, how are we going to manage when we don't have, you know, walls and doors?"

"Did you ever notice the Hana seems a lot more, well, normal whenever there are witnesses? Besides, it's too nice a day to spend curled up in your ferret hole, even if it is with me."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her do any sort of ninja superbaby stuff when anyone else is around. The park it is."

--

Señor Senior, Sr. finished his statement to the Henchco board of directors. The majority of the people in the room seemed troubled by his words. Jack Hench, however, was not among them.

"Mr. Senior, you know how Kim Possible has affected so many of my company's clients. What makes you so certain that this ex-girlfriend of your untalented, intellectually unremarkable son could be any more of a threat to her than the likes of, say, yourself?"

"Junior's former girlfriend, much like his mother, seems to have no sense of honor when it comes to villainy." A few of the older men snickered, which drew glares from the women in the room. "I fear that she is inclined to spit in the face of years of tradition; she makes everything personal. Unlike myself, she looks only at the end goal, and from what I have said about her, I think you can divine what this goal is." Everyone let the billionaire's words sink in for a minute, then Jack spoke up.

"Your concerns are not completely unfounded. However, I still feel that Miss Possible can fight off whatever gets thrown at her. Anyway, who's up for daiquiris?"

--

Bonnie wandered aimlessly around Middleton for the better part of an hour, taking in the sights and sounds of a city that she had left for dead a few months ago. Bonnie had not planned to return, and if everything were to work out this time around, she couldn't see herself ever coming back to this one-horse town. But where to go on her second farewell tour? One last shopping trip for tradition's sake couldn't hurt, at least while the Bank of SSJ was still open and giving out loans that she didn't have to pay back. On the other hand, once it all went down, she would likely be somewhere with things more to her taste, and anything she could find in Middleton would almost certainly pale in comparison. Next stop was the Middleton City Ballet. Nobody was there to tell her how great she was, so seeing no value in that place, she moved on. She then decided that some fresh air would be good for her, so the park it was. On the way there, Bonnie passed by a couple of construction sites. She heard remarkably few whistles coming her way, but as she turned back, she saw that she did have an affect on the workers after all. Thirty days without an accident came to a crashing halt; anyone who got a good look at Bonnie either dropped what he was doing, or walked off an edge somewhere, or somehow did something that would keep him off the job for at least a little while.

"I've still got it," Bonnie thought to herself. Once she arrived at the park, she found herself dodging an errant frisbee. Her elusive action took her close enough to the preschoolers' playground equipment for her to see that it was in use. Upon closer inspection, she saw that Kim and Ron were there, along with Ron's baby sister. Kim and Ron did not notice Bonnie at first, but Hana did, and her normally sunny disposition seemed to darken almost instantly. Kim sensed this change in Hana first.

"Um, Ron, I think Hana could use a change of scenery."

"Kim, we just got here ten minutes ago, I mean..."

"Forget the 'scenery' part of what I said," Kim cut Ron off before he could ramble on any further. Ron still looked at Kim with a quizzical look on his face before he figured out where she was going with this.

"I don't smell anything...I think she's still dry...maybe it's something else," thought Ron, growing a little more concerned.

"Look behind you," Kim told Ron. He did as she commanded and found himself face to face with Bonnie.

"Oh, hey there, Bonnie. So, um, what have you been doing with your day off?"

"Just reacquainting myself with Middleton. I never thought I'd miss it, and it turns out I was right."

"Come on, Bon-Bon! It's not that bad," Ron insisted.

"If you've never really been anywhere else," Bonnie retorted, "and if you call me Bon-Bon again, you'll never see the little pink thing in your pants for the rest of your life, and you won't see Rufus again either." Kim interposed herself in the middle of Ron and Bonnie's haters' quarrel.

"Let's get a few things straight Bonnie. Only I, or someone I designate, get to threaten Ron like that." Kim paused for a second. "Okay, that's all I've got right now."

"God, it's high school all over again. Oh, and while we're on the subject of things that involve you bossing me around all day, I've come to a final decision about going on missions with you two." This certainly got Kim and Ron's attention, and immediately their subconscious minds began to pray furiously that Bonnie would return to her home planet, never to be heard from again.

"I will go with you two wherever you go next." Of course, Bonnie had a pretty good idea about where "next" would be.

"We were probably going to hit Bueno Nacho soon," said Ron. That was not what Bonnie was thinking.

"You know what I meant." Bonnie's serious face was on display. "After we return from the next mission, wherever it may be and whenever it may be, I would like you to decide whether I can keep coming with you. I will give you as much time as you need to make the decision, and I will abide by whatever you decide." Kim and Ron were dumbstruck on many levels. Was this Bonnie, Camille Leon shapeshifted into Bonnie's form, an attitudinated Bonnie, or something they couldn't think of right now but would seem so obvious in retrospect? Kim was the first to speak up.

"OK, I accept your offer. But remember what Dr. Director told us, and by us I mean you. Your fate is in my hands. You may have had a largely benign introduction to Global Justice, but if you try anything while we're out in the field, you'll see an entirely different side to the organization. Furthermore, no one removes Ron's pants on this mission except for me, or Ron, or possibly one of his gadgets. Aside from all that, I'd like to see what you could do for us. I think you could be pretty good at this." Bonnie seemed genuinely happy about something that Kim had not said in anguish or anger for the first time that anyone could remember.

"Well, Bonnie, I think we've made a real breakthrough here at this session," said Ron. "Why don't we call it a day a few minutes early?" It took a second for Bonnie to realize what he was talking about, but when she did, she decided to play along with it.

"Hang on a second, doctor, I paid for an hour, I'm getting an hour." Bonnie said as she scooped up Hana, who promptly head-butted Bonnie in the face.

"You want me to take that?" asked Ron.

"Pleeth. Ad ged be a Kleedex," said Bonnie, whose nose was starting to bleed.

--

Misc. Notes: I jumped around a lot in this chapter; I plan to get back to more action-oriented writing by next chapter. Due to technical difficulties with my job, I was able to finish this chapter a little faster than I originally planned. Thanks again to everyone who reads this, and especially to those who have written reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

1While Bonnie attended to her baby-inflicted injuries, Kim took a giggling Hana from her arms.

"I think she likes you," snickered Kim.

"No shid." Bonnie still managed to stare daggers at Kim and Ron from behind a reddening tissue.

"Sorry about that. She gets a little cranky when she needs a nap," said Ron.

"Yeah, and you should probably get Hana home, too." Bonnie didn't hear this last crack from Kim, and it was probably for the better.

"I'll gadge ub wid you nader." Bonnie went one way while Kim, Ron and Hana went towards Ron's house.

"Note to self: Bonnie sounds like Buh-weet when hit in the face," Ron mentioned to Kim.

"When is that ever going to be useful?" Kim asked.

"You never know."

--

Bonnie wandered back home to see if anyone was there. She had stopped bleeding and decided it would probably be best if she were to avoid Kim and Ron until absolutely necessary, and that it would be best to avoid her sisters until their funeral. Seeing that no one was home, she went back up to her room to take a nap. She had a hard time getting around her room since she had accumulated many more things in the months she spent away from home, yet her room had not grown any larger, much to her chagrin. By the time she finally made it to her bed, she fell in flat on her back, not so much out of exhaustion, but out of a desire not to re-aggravate her facial injuries. She didn't fall asleep right away; instead, she stared at the ceiling for a good ten minutes. Kim and Ron had not caught on to her to the point that it would foil her plans, and she didn't even have to lie to them. She really did want to see Señor Senior, Junior pay for dumping her. She knew that his father, seeing a villain unconstrained by the follies of tradition succeed where others had failed, would almost certainly take out his anger on her ex. Furthermore, she ended up with some really nice diamonds out of the whole deal with the "devil" that she had made.

--

"I think I was wrong about her. I don't think Bonnie is any more bad road than she's always been." Ron and Kim were taking Hana home for a much-needed nap.

"That could still be pretty bad, given that the stakes are a lot higher when we're out in the field than when we're cheerleading. She 'forgets' part of a routine, or attempts a coup d'etat, the squad ends up in a pile on the football field or in the gym. She 'forgets' to shut down a security system, or decides to try to gun for a field promotion, no pun intended, we end up in chains or sent home in boxes."

"You think she realizes that if we go down, she goes with us?" asked Ron.

"She probably has some cockamamie escape plan that will probably end up putting her in the clutches of Global Justice before the hour is up," Kim replied confidently.

"Then again, if she is actually going to try any evil while we're out there, don't you think that she would be more likely to copy Señor Senior, Senior? What you said sounds more like Drakken, or maybe Gemini."

"True, but maybe she wasn't trying to copy anyone. But when has she ever had an original idea?" Kim and Ron realized that this conversation was going nowhere. However, they personally were not going nowhere and found themselves in front of Ron's house. They brought Hana inside and put her down for a nap. Kim and Ron quietly left Hana's room and headed for the living room. After a brief silence during which no one could think of anything to do, Ron yawned and slid into one corner of the couch.

"I think Hana had the right idea there," Ron whispered as he drifted off to sleep. Kim did likewise, using Ron in the same way that he was using the back and side of the sofa.

--

Jack Hench was in his hotel suite riding out the daily two-hour downpour that had struck every afternoon since he and the other Henchco executives had arrived. He had asked Señor Senior, Sr. to use one of his weather machines to stop the rain for at least long enough for him to squeeze in eighteen holes, but one eccentric billionaire told another to kindly consider his request to stick it where the sun doesn't shine. SSS's weather machines were stricty for nefarious purposes only. So Mr. Hench kicked back and considered ordering a movie, when a rapid and loud knocking echoed from the door to his suite. He thought about calling security, but he reconsidered and answered the door.

"Mr. Hench, we have a problem," said a businessman of little consequence.

"What is it?"

"Break-in at one of our facilities. Should I notify Kim Possible?"

"You should know about our procedures regarding asking for her help already. Do we know what was lost?"

"Let's see...I just received a message from the facility. They are reporting nothing missing now." Jack did not have as much of a look of relief as one would expect upon receiving such news.

"Okay, and anyway, in our business you have to allow for some...loss of merchandise." As it turned out, there was actually loss of merchandise, but nothing that would really harm Henchco's bottom line, at least in the short term.

--

Bonnie was awakened from her nap by the sound of her phone ringing. She first picked up a newspaper in her room to see if Kim and Ron had in fact been mashed into a pulp, or had their eyes gouged out or their elbows broken. As that was not the case, it all had been just a dream. A disappointed brunette picked up her phone and answered it.

"What now? OK, I don't need hourly updates or anything. Yeah, just let me know when you have everything set up. You think you'll be ready for us tomorrow? So you'll call me before you hit Kim's website and you'll give me everything then. Got it." Bonnie was pleased about this latest conversation. She knew that the ruse would not have to keep up much longer. After that, Kim and Ron would be out of her hair, she would have no reason to stay in this one-horse town, her sisters would be next on her list, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. She briefly considered stirring up a little trouble between Kim and Ron, but she thought better of it; she didn't want to get thrown out of Team Possible before she had the chance to quit.

--

Kim woke up from her nap first, getting up slowly to allow Ron to stay asleep if he so desired. She glanced back at Ron, who was still fast asleep. His arms seemed to be flailing, as though he were reaching out for someone or something. Kim returned to her previous position, and even though she was no longer tired, she had no choice but to stay there; Ron had wrapped Kim up and had no intent of letting go anytime soon. However, Kim did have one more tool in her arsenal that thought would be effective here. She rotated herself to face Ron, an action that led her still sleeping boyfriend to tighten his embrace. Kim then reached down to Ron's sides and began to tickle him furiously. This was enough to wake him up, but not enough for him to let go at first. For that to happen, the two of them had to tumble from the couch.

"Always have to be on top, don't you, KP," said Ron after a minute.

"As long as our Ronald is the only one you're on top of." Mr. Stoppable had entered while Kim and Ron were lying there on the floor. "Otherwise, you may find out more about Rabbi Katz than anyone alive is supposed to know. You haven't by any chance seen _Munich_, have you?"

"Can't say that I have, but what does that have to do with me and Ron?" asked Kim.

"I can't continue with this line of questioning. So, anyway, Hana didn't give you any trouble now, did she?" Ron's father's countenance lightened markedly when he changed the subject.

"Nothing the two of us couldn't handle. I think we may have actually been able to wear her out," said Ron.

"That's nice, but how is Hana?"

"Oh, we went to the park. We actually ran into Bonnie there, and she and Hana had a bit of a meeting of the minds."

"Bonnie Rockwaller? I thought she had gone off to be with one of those supervillain's kids."

"They broke up. To make a long story short, Bonnie decided the best way to get back at him was to join up with us. Or at least we think that's why she's doing it." Ron didn't want his parents to worry about him any more than they already did, so he didn't tell her that he had another theory on Bonnie's interest in Team Possible.

"I suppose you two are going to want to transfer to other quarters. Are you going to be home this evening, Ronald?" asked his mother.

"I plan on it."

"Good. I don't want Hana to wake up to an empty house tomorrow. Kim, you realize what this means, right?" Kim was surprised that Ron's parents, of all people, would be bringing this sort of thing up.

"If it is what I think it is, I'm sure I can go without for tonight at least."

"That's good to hear. You two have fun. But when we wake up tomorrow morning, Ronald, we want you to be home, OK?" Ron nodded, and he and Kim went outside into the early evening.

"I wish my parents gave me that kind of leeway on curfew," Kim grumbled.

"I think they're just glad to be rid of me. Besides, what kind of trouble can I get into when you're with me?"

"I've got a few ideas."

"I like where this is going...oh, wait, I have to be home in the morning. This tanks."

--

Bonnie was in her room watching _The Fearless Ferret_, although she would never admit to such a thing, let alone that it was one of her favorites shows of all time. During one of the commercial breaks, her phone began to ring. Originally intending to let it ring itself out, Bonnie glanced over at it, saw that Tara was calling, and answered.

"Hey, Tara, how was orientation? I don't see how it's all that bad, I mean, you had to get up that early for how long? Plus, you don't have to be up until noon on Fridays. Don't worry about that, there's, like, no way none of them will be letting you in. What do mean, you're not that interested?!? Tara, that's like giving yourself a permanent residence at the bottom of the food chain. Ugh, you're starting to sound like Kim, or worse yet, Ron. Oh, it went okay, except for the part where I got locked in a cage and had to sing for a bunch of leering roadies. I told them to make a decision on whether I can keep going with them after our next little...thingy. So, anyway, are you doing anything tonight? A quiet evening at home with the family? Sure, that's what they all say. Yeah, I guess I'll see you around." Clearly the time that Bonnie had spent away from Middleton had had a detrimental effect on Tara's social graces.

--

Kim and Ron arrived at Kim's house to find it empty, just as Kim hoped it would be. While there were a few obvious possibilities with regard to how they would spend the next few hours, the two of them had not yet run through all of these possibilities before Kim's phone rang.

"Tara, what's up? Cool, how was that? Sounds like you'll enjoy yourself there. What have you been doing tonight? Really...okay, I'll see if Ron is okay with it. Ron, Tara wants to hang out with us some this evening. You all right with that?" Ron answered in the affirmative. "Yeah, sure. What do you want to do? Okay, we'll see you in a few minutes."

"I figured you'd be more likely to have a problem with having Tara over. Just go a little easy on the girl talk. Rufus decided to stay with Hana tonight." Just then, Kim heard a knock at the door and went to let Tara in. Kim opened the door, but did not like what she saw. While it did not appear that Tara had been crying, something did seem to be bothering her.

"Come on in. You're air-conditioning Middleton," Ron called from the living room. Tara followed his instructions, while Kim followed close behind her. Tara parked herself too close to Ron for Kim's comfort, so Kim one-upped her and took her rightful place in Ron's lap. After an awkweird silence, Ron spoke up.

"So, what brings you here tonight?" Ron asked Tara.

"Actually, I wanted to talk about Bonnie," Tara answered.

"Here we go again," Kim was able to keep herself from rolling her eyes. "I swear, ever since she came back to Middleton, that's all we ever talk about."

"I just don't like what's become of her. She's starting to treat me like she treated...well, you two. Always getting lectures on her precious food chain. I mean, I called her when I got home from orientation, and all she seemed to care about was that I wasn't really into the whole sorostitute thing."

"I must confess, I did get annoyed with you always trying to defend her. I know her sisters and all, but still..." Kim was cut off.

"I ran out of excuses for her last year..."

"This conversation is annoying and depressing me. Let's watch something," Ron said. "Kim, if you wouldn't getting off of me so I can find a good movie to get our minds on something less...dramatic." Kim complied with Ron's request, and allowed him to peruse the Possible family's film library while she continued her conversation with Tara.

--

The remainder of the Rockwaller family returned home that evening. In order to minimize contact between herself and the rest of them, Bonnie grabbed a few things and rappelled down the side of her house; perhaps a little bit of Kim Possible was rubbing off on her. Incidentally, if all went to plan, she would have to rub bits of Kim off of her, as well as the loser and his rat. Speaking of which, he should be calling back sometime soon, thought Bonnie as she walked towards Tara's house. Besides, she always did like Tara's family more than her own. Just then her phone began to ring.

"Okay, where are we now? So you have it all set up as you told me? Yes, I see. And just how do you expect me to pull that off? Do you think she'll believe me? You know, she _would_ fall for that. Don't worry, you won't need a Plan B. Are you going to hit the site tonight or tomorrow? Okay then, you'll see us when you see us." By the time she hung up, Bonnie was standing at the front door of Tara's house. Seeing no signs of occupancy, she resigned herself to spending her last few hours in Middleton alone, but that sure as hell beat spending it with her family.

--

The phone in Jack Hench's suite rang, and he answered. "Hello? This had better be good. Channel 1167? Okay, but I'm not ordering anything. Our room service bill could feed an army. Yes, and the actual amount of money is huge as well." The businessman turned to the specified channel and saw what looked like security camera footage.

"As you can see, this is from one of our storage facilities, the one that reported the break-in earlier today. You'll see it in about ten seconds." The "it" was a figure, probably male, wheeling a crate away from a warehouse."

"Which building is that? Oh...well, tell you what. If he tries to use it, Global Justice and/or Kim Possible will be nail him and we're in a position to play innocent. No further action required." Jack hung up and resumed his preparation for Operation Win Back Last Night's Poker Losses From Señor Senior, Senior.

--

Kim, Ron and Tara got up as soon as the credits began to roll.

"My parents should be home soon," said Tara.

"Yeah, and I'd like to get home before mine fall asleep," added Ron. "I hope they remembered to feed Rufus."

"OK, I'll walk home with you two." Kim still had issues with leaving Tara alone with Ron. She wasn't worried about Ron so much as Tara. The two cheerleaders had shared a room at most of the competitions that the squad had gone to during their senior year. From the way Tara had talked about Ron, she felt as safe leaving her alone with Ron as she would leaving nachos alone with Rufus. Just before reaching Tara's house, the three of them encountered a familiar figure.

"Quiet evening with the family, huh?" said Bonnie in a tone she rarely used towards Tara.

"Mom and Dad went to some swanky dinner party with a bunch of their 'friends.' If I ever end up like them, Kim, send that green woman after me to set me straight. Or on fire, whichever she thinks would be most effective. Got bored at home, then you called, then I decided to see what these two were up to."

"I hope you give some more thought to what we talked about earlier," Bonnie began.

"I have. You're still wrong." With that laconic response, Tara turned back to Kim and Ron, wished them both a good night, and ran inside with an expression that seemed incredibly out of place on her. After a moment, Ron was the first to speak up.

"Well...this isn't awkweird at all." Everyone went home without another word speaking among any of them.

--

Bonnie woke up the next morning and put on the mission outfit that Monique had picked out for her. It was difficult to find clothing that didn't look good on her, and this was no exception. Just as she finished admiring herself in the mirror, her phone rang to tell her what she already knew.

"Bonnie, we got a hit on the site. The people behind the choppers you shot down...they're on the move. Wade says we might be able to wipe them out if we play our cards right. Be out front in five minutes."

--

From the author: I really wanted to put the final act all in one chapter, hence another chapter with limited action. Leave a review, I shall probably respond. Real life really bit me in the buttocks this past month, although I've been getting paid for it. I do hope that the next chapter will take less time. It should be the next-to-last one, and the last big one.


	15. Chapter 15

Just after Bonnie finished her conversation with Kim, she went ahead and called up Phil. "She just called and I'm on my way. Yes, I still remember the plan, I know what to do. I don't think she suspects a damn thing. Oh, did I tell you about what I told her? Yeah, that. I guess it will be a moot point." Within a few seconds of her hanging up, Bonnie heard the drone of a familiar car's engine.

--

The distinctively souped-up Roth SL Coupe pulled up to the Rockwaller residence to pick up a fourth occupant. The newest member of Team Possible climbed into the seat directly behind Ron Stoppable.

"Hey, you think I could see, you know, where we're going?"

"No problem, Bonnie. Ron, I'm driving here, so if you wouldn't mind..."

"Got it, KP. Now, which of these buttons pulls up the navigation system?" Ron began to hit buttons on the center console seemingly at random, which drew a major eye roll from the occupant of the back seat. After about ten seconds during which Ron managed to activate the car's grail-shaped beacon and release a murder of crows out of the trunk, he gave up.

"Would it kill your brothers to label some of these buttons?" Ron asked Kim. In the meantime, Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket, pushed the button marked "NAV," and joined Bonnie in the backseat.

"Thank you, Rufus," said Bonnie. "It's good to see someone in this car who's literate." She didn't scrutinize the map too much; unbeknownst to the rest of the team, she had seen it already. It looked like an abandoned airfield on the shore of the Gulf of California, at least fifty miles from anywhere.

"Definitely the sort of place that says 'we don't want anyone anywhere near us anytime soon,'" said Ron.

"Which is precisely why _we_ are going there," said Kim. That may have been why Kim, Ron and Rufus thought they were going there, but Bonnie knew otherwise. She had everything planned out to the last millisecond, but the were still many millions of those to go before she would actually have to do anything. For now, all there was for her to do was wait for the sign that her benefactor would leave down there. His instructions were almost too simple for her to believe, but she had to believe; as much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't put her plan into place without a lot of help. Before she could sink too deeply into thought, Bonnie was jolted by Kim's driving. Bonnie was about to scold her once and future teammate, but a quick glimpse out the window shut her mouth. Kim was too busy swerving around police cars which seemed to be at a standstill but were actually in hot pursuit.

"Let's leave this schlub to the cops. We've got bigger fish to fry," Bonnie requested of Kim.

"One step ahead of you, Bonnie," Kim said as she pulled in front of the perp and released a spike strip from the back of the car.

"One schlub left for the cops, as per your request." Kim glanced into her rear-view mirror to see Bonnie's reaction.

"Spankin!" Bonnie put on a forced smile and gave Kim two semi-sarcastic thumbs up. Kim realized that was about as close as Bonnie would get to complimenting her in a situation that did not involve Bonnie in peril, so she turned her attention back to the road. Once the police and perp disappeared behind them, Kim fired the rockets and took to the sky. After all, there's only so much desert you can drive through before it all starts to look the same.

--

"Where is this place?" asked Ron, looking downward, seeing nothing but sand, rock, and the occasional creosote bush.

"You really think that an intelligent evil organization would pick a highly visible location for its headquarters?" Bonnie asked, although ranted might be more accurate.

"Well, Drakken..."

"I said intelligent...and organization."

"But what if they wanted to hide in plain sight?" Bonnie thought about this for a moment.

"Why don't you just go back to looking out the window?" Ron did so, and noticed that everything seemed to be bigger than it was just a few seconds ago.

"Um, KP, I think we're losing altitude."

"I know," said the driver. "I'm bringing us in low. Don't want them to see us while they still have a chance to stop us." The Sloth gradually descended until Kim executed a four-point landing on a dirt track somewhere in Sonora. Kim followed the track until it dead-ended at a dried-up riverbed.

"According to Wade's map, their base will be just north of the mouth of this 'river.' It's in an area a lot like we saw in the Canaries, except no volcanos. There will be a lot of caves, and it looks like we're in for a long and rugged hike again. Only this time it's well over a hundred degrees out there, and it's just going to get hotter from there."

"And who's the only one here who's not wearing dark clothes? Oh, that's right, ME!" Bonnie interjected. Before Kim or Ron could respond, Bonnie heard a tiny but distinctive throat-clearing noise. "Oh, right, sorry about that, Rufus. Point is, if I'm going to keep on doing this, I'd like some more say in how things are done around here." Bonnie knew damn well that she wasn't going to keep on doing this, but she needed to make it clear to Kim that she was, without getting herself abandoned nearly two hundred miles from the nearest Club Banana. Kim and Ron were a little surprised at this outburst, mostly because Bonnie did actually raise a valid point.

"We'll survive," Kim declared. "I've had to work in Alaska in winter wearing nothing but my cheerleading uniform, and Ron lost his pants there. Didn't stop us."

"The shrinkage...the shrinkage," whispered Ron. The Sloth continued towards its destination, finally hitting water about ten minutes later. Kim piloted the craft up the coast a short ways until she arrived about as close as she could to where the base was supposed to be. However, she saw nothing. She called up Wade for clarification.

"Wade, I'm not seeing anything here."

"Yeah, shouldn't there be some sort of secret evil base?" asked Ron.

"Hang on, I'm having a few problems with my satellite feed. The base should be on the back side of one of those mountains. It looks like you'll be on foot the rest of the way. Hope you brought lightweight, light-colored clothing."

"One of us did," Bonnie smirked while Kim leered at her.

"Let's just go already. I've got a spare hair dryer/grappling hook in the trunk you can use until Wade can get you all set up. He wanted to have everything ready for you, but you know how villains can be."

"Yes, I do," said Bonnie. "More than Kim would ever know," she thought to herself. Kim, Ron and Bonnie fired their grappling hooks in unison, and much to Kim and Bonnie's surprise, Ron's pants stayed on. However, only Kim was able to get a grip on a ledge.

"Okay, now what do we do?" asked Bonnie. She didn't come all this way, do all these things to be foiled by a malfunctioning grappling hook disguised as a hair dryer.

"Hang on, this is probably strong enough to lift all of us. Ron, Bonnie, attach yourselves to the rope." They each grabbed a carabiner from Ron's pocket and did as Kim recommended. The trip upward was no picnic; Bonnie ended up scraping along the side of the cliff, but at no cost to her new mission outfit, while Ron ended up with Kim and Bonnie on top of him at the top of the cliff. Ordinarily, he would not have objected, but the cactus that _he _ended up on top of was a source of consternation for him. Fortunately, he rolled the right way off of said cactus; rolling the wrong way would have put the three of them right back where they started. They then detached themselves from one another, dusted themselves off and continued onward and upward. Bonnie, of course knew a lot more about what lay ahead than Kim or Ron did, but that was for her to know and them to...not know.

"Okay, Wade, which way do we go from here?" asked Kim. Wade looked at his scans, then relayed the information to Team Possible.

"It looks like the easiest path is through the pass at two o'clock."

"What should we do until then, Wade?" Ron's question was met with simultaneous slaps to the back of his head. Bonnie turned to look at the pass, and recognized the location from one of the pictures that Phil had sent her earlier. She knew that she had to act fast, or else everything could literally blow up in her face.

"Wait a minute! There could be a trap here," said Bonnie. "Can your Kimmunicator scan for that sort of thing?"

"In its sleep," said Wade over the device. "It'll work best if you can get a little underground...I might even be able to scan the mountain for secret entrances or exits."

"There's a cave over there," Kim pointed next to the pass. "Bonnie, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all," said Bonnie. The entrance to the cave was high enough for her to walk in with only a slight duck. As soon as she could get out of Kim's line of sight, Bonnie waited about as long as she imagined a scan would take, pressed a few buttons on her own iPhony, and called out to Kim and Ron.

"You're all clear! I'll catch up with you in a few minutes!" Bonnie's words echoed from the cave, and Kim and Ron began to hike towards the pass.

"Bonnie seems to be taking her sweet time in there," said Ron.

"Trust me, it is not sweet at all," Kim replied. "Just consider yourself lucky we didn't switch minds a week later, otherwise...did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That clicking sound, it sounded like it came from below us," Kim and Ron looked down at their feet, and saw that they were standing on a flat platform buried in a little sand. "It looks like there's something written down there. Rufus, could you dust things off for us?" Rufus hopped out of Ron's pocket and began to sweep away some of the sand around the raised lettering. As the wording was revealed, a look of panic began to creep across Ron's face, then Kim's.

"Bonnie! Call Wade! We've got a problem here!" There was no response. "Bonnie! Where the hell are you?" Rather than a response, Kim merely heard the words that she had just read to herself upon their revelation: "HENCHCO Security Systems Anti-Intruder Device - 100 kg/80 kg trigger - frag range 100 m." Kim and Ron were standing on top of a booby trap.

--

Wade was having all kinds of technical difficulties. For some reason, he was unable to make to contact Kim, Ron or Bonnie. It was like there was some kind of very localized electromagnetic pulse that had knocked out everyone's communications. He was also having satellite issues. For some reason, he could not pick up any real-time pictures of the site, only what appeared to be an archived version, from before there was any development on the site. Problem was, the time/date stamp indicated that the feed was live. He zoomed in a little further, and discovered two familiar figures on the mountain. He put everything together right then and there, but had no way of reaching Kim and Ron, whom he feared could be in a world of trouble. He didn't see Bonnie down there, but he thought nothing of it initially.

--

Bonnie had rehearsed the actions she was currently performing in her head a few times before now, but it was showtime, and everything was going to plan so far. She had a few hundred feet to go before the rendezvous point with Phil, but it felt a lot longer in near-pitch blackness. Bonnie squeezed through a particularly narrow fissure in the rock, and as she made it through, saw the light from a flashlight coming from around the next corner.

"You're late," said Phil.

"Do you want me to do things right, or do you want me to half-ass things and allow loose ends to get in the way of our partnership?"

"Just follow me. The chopper awaits." Bonnie followed her benefactor towards the blinding light of the outside world. "You may want to avert your eyes for a little while. It's going to be bright out there." The warning was quite justified, although the two of them adjusted quickly. Phil climbed into the pilot's seat, while Bonnie entered the back, figuring there would be more room there.

"What are all these boxes?" asked Bonnie.

"Those? Just some military supplies...I should probably get this helicopter back to its rightful owners before they notice it's gone." They lifted off into the Mexican sky. As they emerged from behind the mountains, Bonnie saw Kim and Ron still in the spot where she had directed them.

"They can't stay there forever. They'll just give up and end it all sooner or later. Hey Phil! Fly me over there! I want to say hi to them, and thank them for falling into our little trap!"

"Fair enough." Bonnie quickly wrote a quick note to her classmates, who, upon seeing the helicopter, had began to frantically signal for help. Bonnie tied her note to a chunk of metal and dropped it down to Kim and Ron while the helicopter flew off to points unknown.

--

"Okay, maybe next time, we'll let them know who you are," Ron said as he and Kim watched the helicopter fly off over the horizon."

"Hang on, they dropped something," said Kim. The chunk of metal from above had landed close enough to the booby-trapped trio for Ron to reach it without setting off the last explosion that they would ever feel. Ron unfolded the paper, and immediately regretted that he had done so.

"Sorry I had to jet! Hope you two have a blast! Later, losers!" read the note.

"I think we can safely say that Bonnie will not be joining us again. Anyway, any thoughts on how were going to get out of this?"

"Well, it's well over a hundred degrees, and neither of us can move..."

"But Rufus can!" After Kim's realization, everything else seemed to fall into place. "When Wade realizes he can't reach us, he'll probably pull us up on satellite. Rufus, can you write a distress signal in the ground big enough to see from space?" Rufus thought about this for a second.

"Keys?"

"Rufus! So not the time," said Kim. Rufus shook his head, and repeated his request.

"Keys!" This time Kim understood the naked mole rat.

"Are you sure you can do that?"

"Hnk, I try!" He grabbed on to the end of Kim's grappling gun and just before Kim fired, Rufus thought he saw some more writing on the booby-trap and jumped off. He began to dust off the sand. Once he finished, Ron read out the words that Rufus had exposed.

"In case of accidental activation, please call our toll-free hotline 24/7 for disarming instructions; 1-866-4-NO-BOOM. Kim! I think I know how we can get out of this!" He whispered his plan to Rufus.

"Ron, there's no one within fifty miles of us. Is it really necessary to whisper? What's your plan?"

"Rufus goes down to the Sloth, tells Wade to call the hotline. We follow what I assume will be simple step-by-step instructions, we're home in time for dinner."

"That...actually sounds like a good plan," said Kim, gradually feeling a bit more relieved, albeit a bit sunburnt as well.

"The beauty of this is its simplicity. If the plan gets too complex something always goes wrong," said Ron.

"All right, Rufus. Ready?" The rodent nodded. Kim fired, sending Rufus a few hundred yards. The hook found its way around an appropriate sized rock while Rufus landed nearby. Kim hit the release on the gun, and it shot down across the ground towards Rufus. Once it arrived, he set the recently-installed timer on the gun to allow himself to be shot towards the Sloth. This shot got him within a few feet of the initial ledge; the Sloth was within sight. From there, Rufus anchored the gun at the top of the ledge, and lowered himself to beach level. Only one challenge remained: Getting into the Sloth. Or it would have been a challenge had Wade not installed a way for naked mole rats to enter the vehicle without human assistance.

--

"The beauty of this is its simplicity," said Phil in the general direction of Bonnie, who had re-arranged the crates in an attempt to get a little more comfortable.

"Yeah, leaving Kim and Ron for dead in the middle of a desert. Can't get much simpler than that. One thing, how are you going to claim the reward money?"

"Got it covered. I'll wait for the explosion, circle back, collect some evidence...instant half-billionaire. By the way, wanna bet on when it'll happen? Get closer than me, and I'll give you a million. Should be enough for a down payment on a lair."

"You're on. By the way, what's all this back here?"

"Oh, that. Just some white phosphorus rounds. Must have been left behind by the people from whom I borrowed the chopper without asking. Makes a good smokescreen, but nasty stuff if it gets on your skin." Phil glanced down at the instrument panel. "Hmm, that's not normal," he said to himself.

--

Rufus found one of Kim's old Kimmunicators and called up Wade.

"Rufus, it's good to hear from you. I'll fly this up to Kim and Ron. If you wouldn't mind staying there, we'll get them home faster, OK?" The Kimmunicator took off up the mountain and disappeared from Rufus' sight. It arrived at the scene of the crime in about a minute.

"Well, there's something I haven't seen in almost a year," said Ron.

"Kim, what's the sitch?" asked Wade.

"Bonnie led us into a trap and our normal lines of communication weren't working. We're on top of a land mine, but there is a Henchco number on here; they can probably walk us through disarming it."

"Sounds like you have everything under control. I'll listen in and jump in if I think they're leading you astray." Kim dialed up the hotline, spent about a minute on hold, then got a response."

"Henchco product support; this is Jim, how may I help you?" Kim began to describe her predicament to the representative, but was cut off fairly quickly.

"Ma'am, something came up, and I have to transfer you to one of my superiors. He should be able to help you better than I can. Hold on one second." Kim heard a dial tone, and then a familiar voice."

"Miss Possible, this is Jack Hench, what can I do for you today?"

"We need your help disarming a booby trap that was inadvertently activated," said Kim.

"I was about to ask you to help me find a booby trap that was stolen from one of our warehouses. Small world, isn't it?"

"Quite." Kim was in no mood for small talk.

"I'll just go ahead and walk you through this, then." Kim listened carefully as the CEO described how to disarm his company's device. She had to improvise a bit, as she didn't have all the necessary tools, but working together, they were able to de-activate the mine. Kim and Ron jumped off simultaneously, bracing for the possibility that Jack had suckered them into a false sense of security. When five, ten, twenty seconds passed and nothing happen, they emerged from their crouches and began to head back down the mountain with all deliberate speed.

"Well, we're out of our predicament, but there's still the issue of the whole Bonnie sitch." Ron said as the two of them reached the first cliff. Rufus saw Kim and Ron coming down in one piece, and happily fired Kim's grappling gun upwards. He let the gun pull itself up to the two recent high school graduates, allowing them to use it to lower themselves to the level of their ride home.

"Wade, are you picking anything up on radar?"

"What should I be looking for?"

"A helicopter with a traitor on board," spat Kim.

"I'll keep an eye out. Do you want me to get Global Justice involved?"

"I probably should...putting me alone with Bonnie would get messy."

--

Wade would not find that helicopter on a radar screen. Burning heaps of rubble aren't visible on most radar systems. But he was able to spot it on one of his satellite feeds. He wasn't sure how to break the news to Kim and Ron, especially without having all of the facts in. So he turned to a mutual friend.

"Dr. Director, we have a situation."

"Care to elaborate?" Wade told her everything he knew about the day's events. The trap Bonnie had set, apparently with some help from...someone.

"I'll have a team down there in about an hour. When should I get in touch with Kim?"

"When you have a definite status on Bonnie's whereabouts, health, et cetera."

"Roger."

--

A few pieces of the helicopter were still smoldering by the time a pair of Global Justice agents arrived on the scene. No one expected to find anyone alive, and indeed, they found the pilot dead in what used to be the front section of the chopper, his neck apparently broken fairly cleanly. The agent who found this body figured his death had been more or less instantaneous.

"Lucky bastard," he muttered. His attention turned to the back section of the helicopter, about fifty feet away from the front.

"We've got another one back here!" This one was in far worse condition than the pilot. They found her in a fetal position just outside the main pile. Her limbs were a patchwork of deep burns of varying degrees, and a short trail led from the debris to the body. Unlike the pilot, she had survived the initial impact and was apparently conscious for a frighteningly long time afterward. The second agent did a double take when he thought he saw the body twitch slightly.

"The heat must be getting to me," he thought. But when he heard a raspy gasp and saw his partner rushing to the young woman's side, he realized that he wasn't nuts. She was alive...somehow.

--

A. N.: Well, isn't this a pleasant way to wrap up the main part of the story? It looks like there will just be an epilogue to tie up some loose ends. Thanks again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing.


	16. Chapter 16

1"We're here to visit a patient," said Kim to the uncomfortably perky receptionist.

"Name?"

"Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Hmm, looks like you're her first visitors. Does she not have any family?" Kim and Ron were taken aback by this revelation. After the two of them returned to Middleton, they had successfully avoided the remaining Rockwallers, who never asked Kim and Ron about the whereabouts of the youngest member of their family.

"You mean, her family hasn't been here?"

"Let me look through our records...her family was contacted several times with information on her condition and location, but they apparently have not been here." Kim pulled Ron aside for a minute.

"It doesn't feel right. Her family should be here for her."

"You're more familiar with her family than I am," said Ron, "but from what I've seen and heard, do you really think those are the sort of people who you would want around you if you were in her condition?"

"I know, but still..."

"If you two would still like to see her, please sign here." Kim and Ron did so, and the receptionist paged one of the doctors. "Dr. Allen to the front desk, Dr. Allen to the front desk." Shortly thereafter, a short, balding man met Kim and Ron.

"You're here to visit Bonnie? Come with me." They followed the doctor down a long hallway.

"We heard some things about her condition from Dr. Director, but she was fairly vague." The director of Global Justice had contacted Kim and Ron that morning with the news of Bonnie's condition. They were under the impression that Bonnie was just laying low, waiting to strike again; they assumed that if the truth was anything different, the Rockwallers would have heard first and conveyed such information to Team Possible.

"The patient had suffered extensive severe burns, mostly on her limbs. Gangrene had set in by the time she had arrived here, so we had to take drastic measures to save her life. As a result of the initial impact, explosion and fire, she appears to have massive damage to her vision and hearing, and likely will never speak again. However, other tests indicate that her brain is almost completely intact, which is a big reason we are keeping her alive."

Kim and Ron were prepared for the worst when they entered the room. Kim saw her high school nemesis lying on a bed; only her face, with a bandage across her eyes, was visible. At first glance, this seemed to be the only sign of injury. But as they got closer, a few things seemed to be missing.

"I can see what you mean by drastic measures, doctor," said Ron, looking towards where Bonnie's arms would have been.

"If we can figure out a way to communicate with her, we could really start thinking about a more intensive rehabilitation."

"Does she know that we're here?" asked Kim.

"It possible that she knows that there is someone here. We believe she can feel our footsteps. But she would have no idea at this point who is in the room."

--

There are some more people in the room. I don't have any way of knowing who they are. I certainly wouldn't have any way of telling anyone if I did know anyhow, so there's no point, although there must be some more people in here. Wait, one of them is touching me! It must be a guy...women don't have hands like that. Maybe it's a cute doctor or something; no, no one's poking me with some kind of needle or changing one of these tubes...there's just so many of them. Who would be here just to visit me, to have the nerve to...just touch me? Now he's tracing something on my forehead...I can't tell what it is. Hold on...guy, big hands, has the nerve to touch me...no, it can't be...we took care of him, right? But if he's here, that means...oh no, please no...don't let her see me like this! If they're here, then...please God don't let my family be here! Ron's probably writing his name on me...he's doing that a lot...how can I let him know that I understood that?

--

After tracing out "Ron" a few times on Bonnie's forehead, he stopped for a moment. As soon as he stopped, the ex-cheerleader began to nod her head slightly.

"I think she knows we're here," said Ron. "If only there was an easier way for us to communicate with her."

"Some GJ scientists, as well as one of our mutual acquaintances, have been working on related projects, but we won't really have anything for her for a while." Bonnie began to nod her head a bit more, but this time there seemed to be a distinct, but inconsistent rhythm to the motion.

--

I can't believe it took me so long to think of this! Now, as long as one of the doctors here is as much of a survivalist nut as Tara's dad was, I can at least talk with someone...at least until Kim's nerd can make me some sort of artificial eyes, ears and voice. It's not like they're going think I'm a threat any more. Besides, the crash may have taken a lot from me, but I can still do Kim's stupid puppy dog pout. Plus, a few more things are still intact, things that have always helped me get what I want, when I want it. Wait, what are you doing? I'm not spazzing, I'm trying to talk to you...ooh, that takes the edge off...but I like the edge...that's why I did what I did...and...

--

"We'd better be going," said Kim. "Let us know if she makes any breakthroughs."

"OK," said Dr. Allen. "Or maybe she could." Kim and Ron turned around and saw a familiar face, complete with eyepatch.

"Dr. Director?"

"Come with me, we have things to talk about." The three of them left Bonnie alone with Dr. Allen and a few other medical personnel.

"So, what's up, doc?" asked Ron.

"That is no way to greet the head of Global Justice!" Kim scolded Ron.

"In this job, I need all the levity I can get," said Dr. Elizabeth Director. "Anyway, I wanted to discuss what to do about Bonnie from a legal perspective. Since her family is either unwilling or unable to talk with her or us, and she is incapacitated without having granted, to our knowledge, power of attorney to anyone, we're still trying to figure things out. Of course, if you were to drop the charges..."

"Are you serious?" Kim was astonished that the director would even bring up such a possibility.

"Her attempt on your lives has taken her sight, taken her speech, taken her hearing, taken her arms, taken her legs...she is not going to be able to leave this hospital barring a miracle, so in a way, she will be living in Global Justice facilities for the rest of her life."

"She's got a point there, KP," added Ron. "Besides, we've had a rough summer. Wouldn't it be nice to just take a break for a little while? At least until, you know, some one tries to take over the world again." Kim thought about this as the three of them left the secure wing of the hospital and headed back out into the lobby.

"No. I don't care what she can or can't do, she is going to answer for what she did."

"I've got a feeling I'll never change your mind about that."

"Same here." Kim and Ron turned to face Will Du.

"What do you want?" Kim asked with more than a little venom.

"I have been working the legal side of this case, and I'd like to run something by you. There is a clause in Global Justice's penal code for this sort of situation. Miss Possible, we have the right to hold an incapacitated defendant indefinitely until such time as said defendant is capable of standing trial. I was on my way to meet with her doctors to see if they had any idea when that would be. We'll keep you posted."

"I understand." Kim and Ron left the hospital and began the trip back to Middleton. The whole situation with Bonnie's family left a very odd taste in Kim's mouth, and they decided that as soon as they returned home, even before they hit Bueno Nacho, they would visit the Rockwaller residence. This was only the third time that Kim and Ron had talked with them since the fateful mission. The first time, they merely told Connie that her sister had split, leaving out the part about her actions on the trip itself. A week later, Bonnie's mother called Kim, saying that according to Lonnie, the youngest Rockwaller had reunited with Señor Senior, Junior. However, Dr. Director's call and Kim and Ron's subsequent sojourn had made it clear the this was a lie.

There was also the matter of telling everyone else back in Middleton, especially Tara. Even though their relationship had clearly deteriorated over the past year, she would not have wanted Bonnie to end up the way she did; alone, crippled, cut off from the world. And truthfully, neither did Kim or Ron. But clearly the first stop would have to be the Rockwallers. Bonnie's mother deserved the truth about her daughter, while Connie and Lonnie...well, Kim wasn't sure what they deserved. She didn't have time to decide on that; they were at Bonnie's house, and it looked like only her mother was home. Kim took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

"Kim, what brings you here?" Mrs. Rockwaller asked in a voice that would give DNAmy diabetes. "My Bon-Bon doesn't live here anymore, you know. She's off with that nice young man who has been buying her all these nice things. Her sisters are so jealous!"

"Mind if we come inside?" asked Kim, dreading the conversation that she would have to have.

--

How long have I been here? God, it must have been like a month or something. No one else has come to see me. My mom probably doesn't know I'm here, and my sisters don't care, unless Kim went and ratted me out. There have been people coming in and out of here a lot...are they talking about me? Every time I try to talk to them, they just shoot me full of drugs. Maybe they should have let me die out there? No, no, that's just what everyone wants! If that's what everyone wants, everyone can go suck a lemon. I guess I'll go back to sleep. Maybe tomorrow someone will let me say something.

--

ANs: This chapter was hard to write. I thought about writing the whole thing from Bonnie's perspective, but I decided against it; I thought it would be too gimmicky.

Well, it's over. Originally, I was thinking that the story would last a good deal longer than it did, but I guess I just got tired of it and cut to the chase. I would like to thank the following for reviewing: Mr. Wizard, Nutzkie, acosta perez jose ramiro, screaming phoenix, StarReader86, Shrike176, CajunBear73, KP's Man, Joe Stoppinghem, The Enduring Man-Child, aedan cameron, RonHeartbreaker, MrDrP, Samurai Crunchbird, XoXoGigglieGirl1, Donteatacowman, and whoever reviews this last chapter that hasn't left a review yet.


End file.
